School Mayhem
by ghostfireninja
Summary: The Cahills are in it for school, but they sure aren't in it for the troubles they cause, or the troubles they'll experience. But will these troubles bring them closer together? Multipairing: Amian, Natan, Hamead, Nedison, and Teagan. Some cute moments and event connections :) Warning: Some characters are OOC.
1. A Not so Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Decided to write another fic. I don't know if It's good but I hope it will be. Anyways, R/R guys :D . Oh, and sorry if Jonah isn't in this fic. I dont know why I didn't include him. But pls. enjoy :)**

Room 12, Class 7-A

"Okay? So who's up for the role?" the teacher clearly said.

Dan Cahill quickly looked away at the woman in front. "Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact." His head was repeating.

"No? Come on. Anybody?" The teacher looked around the room, disappointed. "What's wrong with it? It's just a play. Come on, no volunteers?" The teacher cast one last glance of hope for her students but…

"Okay, if none of you wants to volunteer. I'll have to pick one. Let's see." The woman looked down at her class record tracing the names with her finger. "Ugh. Hmmmm." The woman kept looking at the names.

"Oh this. Daniel Cahill." The teacher said, and looked at the boy sitting in the corner.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Dan stood up. He heard a laugh from one of the students sitting in front. It was a very familiar laugh. From beside him, his friend Nick was trying hard not to.

The teacher, Mrs. Bills, just looked at Dan. Then she smiled. "Moving on, for the female role."

Torture. It was torture. Dan was not in it for the role. Not ever. He preferred to be a ninja, behind the shadows, not in the spotlight. He was ready to go home now, really ready to leave the room and play video games at home and sleep and never to come back to school again. He wished he can, that is. Then, a girl raised her hand. Her name was Monica.

"Yes, Monica?" The teacher asked.

"Ahhm. Ma'am? How about we let Dan pick the girl. Besides, he'll be working with her. It'll be much better if he can get along well with her. If not, practice is gonna be a disaster. So, it's much better if he'll be the one to pick who the "she" will be."

The teacher considered this. "Very well, nice thinking Monica." The girl looked back at Dan, smiled, and then sat down. "What the?" Dan was thinking. "Could she. Does she-?" But he was interrupted by Mrs. Bills' voice.

"So, Daniel? Who will be the lucky girl?"

Dan looked around the room. Hell no. He's not into this in the first place, and now he's searching for someone who will be with him in this misery?

"Uhm. Mrs. Bills?" Dan asked. "Could I- ah – I don't want to be in a play. Can I switch roles?"

"Sadly, I can't Mr. Cahill. Wait. Does anyone here want to have Daniel's role?" No nods. No hands raised up. No volunteers. No nothing.

"That confirms it. Besides, looking at your records, you're always late. Don't you think this is a good opportunity to cope it up?"

"Do I really have to choose the girl?" Dan asked.

"Yes."

Dan closed his eyes. Why? Why is this happening to him. But enough thinking of that. He tried, and he failed. He can't change his teacher's or his classmate' minds. Right now, he had to choose. He looked once more at his classmates. Then he saw her, the girl who was paying no attention to anyone or anything at that moment. The girl who laughed when Mrs. Bills picked him to participate in the play. The girl who is probably enjoying his misery right now. "If I will be suffering from this script-filled madness then so will she."

"Natalie. Natalie Cobra." Dan said. "I choose her." For a second Dan actually forgot how bad the situation he's in is. Natalie's face was filled with shock and disgust. Dan could almost read her mind saying "I'll kill you."

Dan heard someone say, "Natalie and Dan?" Then laughter.

There were a few murmurs and surprised faces around him. At first he thought why. But then he knew. He isn't in good terms with the She-Cobra. His friends and classmates know that well. So when he stood up and pronounced the girl's name, it must have brought a shock to them. Well maybe except for Reagan and Madison, who were busy laughing their heads off. Then Monica stood up.

"Mrs. Bills. Dan!" She turned to face him. "Why her? I mean. Sure you're okay with her? She's you're enemy, we all know that. Can you assure that we won't be having trouble keeping you two… together?"

"Uhm." Dan never thought of that. He just thought "CRAP" the moment Monica said it. He didn't think that by saying her name he declared a few days of them working together.

"Monica, sit down." Mrs. Bills said. "It's his choice. Besides, if that's really true. What you said, that they're enemies, isn't this an opportunity for them to know each other well?"

There was silence for a moment. Monica sat down. Natalie was looking at Dan with rage. Dan smiled nervously at her. Then the bell rang.

* * *

School Library

"Really, Amy. I think you should stop hating him. I mean, come on. Sure he's always pissing you off. But I think he's trying, you know." Sinead Starling said from behind a tower of physics books.

"Trying what? Aggh. He's just so annoying sometimes. Sooo annoying." The red-haired girl replied.

"If it gets really troublesome, just tell him to stop." Sinead suggested. "Anyways. I'm really getting frustrated right now. I mean. Sophia. Agh,-"

"Sophia?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, the girl from my class. She's like. She hates me Amy. Like, she contradicts everything I say. And what's worse is that she'll be running for President too. I mean, come on. She has everything, why won't she let me have this one."

"Oh yeah. You're really going for it? For the president position? I thought you were just kidding about it."

"Well, yeah. Maybe. I was. But I decided I should pursue it. You know."

"Yeah. I think it's good. But, how is it doing? Are you already putting posters of your face and stuff and handing out flyers to every single one who enters the campus?"

"Ugh. Yeah? Didn't you see me? Gosh, Amy you need to look around the school more. It seems like the only place you know here is the library."

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just, I feel more comfortable here."

"Really? Here?" Someone from behind Amy said. Sinead looked behind Amy and mouthed the name "Ian" for her. Amy rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Do you have to be so annoyingly stupid as to follow me everywhere?" Amy said.

"Whoah, Whoah. Hang in there, Ames. I don't follow you anywhere. I just happen to be wandering here at this time of the hour and coincidentally, you two are too." Amy rolled her eyes again. Sinead seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well I think I should leave you two alone." Sinead said.

"Wait, Sinead. No. Please." Amy demanded.

"Why Amy? Why are you afraid of me?" Ian said.

"I'm not afraid of you. I just don't like being alone with you." Amy answered.

"Okay then." Ian grabbed a chair and sat next to Amy. "What are you guys reading?"

"Machines Through the Ages" Sinead said.

"Oooh. How bout you, Ames?"

Amy didn't answer.

"Owwwkay." Ian gave up. Then he caught sight of Hamilton. "Hey dude, in here."

Wow, does this guy know he's in a library or is he just plain stupid? Amy thought.

Amy saw Hamilton walking towards their table. She looked at Sinead. Sinead looked at her. They were thinking of leaving. Just as the two stood up, Hamilton sat down.

"Woah you guys. I just got here." Hamilton said. "Why you leaving?"

"I know right?" Ian said. "When I came here, Amy was like that too. It's almost like, they hate us, man."

Amy smacked Ian in the head.

"Woah woah. No violence in the library." Hamilton said. He looked at Sinead. "Sinead. Hey, could you ah. Help me with math again this time? It's… so confusing."

Sinead was now returning books to their shelves, not looking at Hamilton. "Yeah. Sure." Still not looking at him. "Amy, let's go get lunch."

Amy was saying "Thank you" to Sinead in her head. But it was cut short cause Ian said. "Yeah, I'm hungry. Why don't we all get lunch together?"

* * *

Cafeteria

"I know man. Like this morning. Chad Bupplestan was talking about his new invention. The robot thing, yeah. He said it's an Alarm Robot. He calls it like, Alarmobot. Lame right?" Ned Starling was saying.

"I don't know, I think it's cool. What does it do anyway?" his brother, Ted Starling replied.

"Basically, it's just an alarm clock, but it's shaped like a robot. And it splashes you water when the third ring goes and you're still asleep. Kinda creepy for me." Ned said.

"Oh. Hahahahahaha." Ted laughed. His eyes landed on the people walking behind Ned. "Hey, Sinead!" He called. "Over here." He stood up and waved his arms.

"Oooh. Hey dude," He sat down and looked at Ned. "Our dear sister's with Ian and Hamilton."

"Really?" Ned looked around.

Amy, Sinead, Ian, and Hamilton reached the twins' table.

"Hey. So. What's up?" It was Ned who asked. Asking no one in particular.

"Well, supposedly." Amy started. "Me, and Sinead here, were having a nice time in the library when these two showed up. Basically, we were trying to get away from them cause they're annoying but they followed us here."

"Ohhh." The twins said.

"Come on, Amy. It's our first time, you know. Us. All . In the same table. For lunch."

"As much as I admit this is not ordinary, Ian is true." Sinead said. "But don't you two ever interrupt our conversations in the library again." Sinead was pointing at Ian and Hamilton.

"Hey guys. You wanna know what Ned and I are up to now?"

The others wasn't very curious as to what it is. So no one answered. Ted said what it is anyway.

"Well, you know. This coming-"

What Ted was about to say was cut by Dan's voice calling out to his sister.

"AAAAAAAMMYYYYYYYY!" Dan was running towards their table.

"Dan. What's wrong. Why are you running?" Amy put her hand on his brother's back. Dan was panting.

"Natalie." He said.

"What's with my sister?" Ian asked.

"THERE you are!" Natalie yelled from the cafeteria entrance.

"Woah." The twins said.

Natalie walked towards their table. Dan was now getting down so that he can crawl underneath the table. Closer. Natalie was now. Closer. Just as she was about to grab Dan, her brother stopped him.

"Natalie. Hey. What's wrong?" Ian asked.

"What's wrong? Ask him that." Natalie said, looking at Dan.

"Owkay." Ian said.

"Dan, what's wrong?" Amy asked Dan.

"Weeeeeeeeell." Dan stood up and sat next to Amy. "Our teacher, Mrs. Bills, appointed me to participate in a…" Dan doesn't want to tell them about this but… no choice. "a play." At that, all the boys in the table laughed. Except for Dan, of course.

"Oh. Soooo.? What's with this chase scene?" Amy asked.

"Well. The teacher kinda let me pick who the girl, or my partner in the play would be and I chose She-Cobra." Natalie kicked him.

"Owww. Yeah. That's pretty much it. I was just thinking you know that she should be doing this too."

"Why should I? You little"

"You laughed when Mrs. Bills said my name."

"Yeah? So did Reagan and Madison."

"Well. Its just."

"I think I see something BIG happening here." Hamilton said. Emphasizing the word big.

"Yeah. I think it's the start of something…" Sinead continued.

"Guys STOP." Dan said.

Just then, the Holt twins sat down with them.

"So." Reagan started. "Do you guys already know about Dan and Natalie's lovey-dovey play show?"

"Reagan!" Hamilton said.

"What?"

"What do you mean lovey-dovey?" Dan said. "We still don't know the topic yet. I think it would be perfect if I'm like a detective you know, and Natalie would be killed. And I would be hired to investigate about her death."

Then Madison's stomach grumbled. Actually, everyone's stomach did.

"Guys?" Sinead said. "Why aren't we getting food yet."


	2. CahillxKabra

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Hi guys. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to write the second chapter. The first chapter I think, was kinda boring, so i decided to add this one. I hope you guys will enjoy this. This chapter has a little Amian :). R/R**

** AmianNatan4ever: Haha. When I was writing this story I was a bit confused too. At first i was like, Okay this can be set after the clue hunt. Then I was like, I think it's better if the clue hunt never happened. Then I was like nevermind. And yeah. I don't really know, sorry, I'm really stupid. What do you think? What's better? The clue hunt happened or not? But if it did happen though, I'm thinking there were no Vespers afterwars, like the story ended after the clue hunt (cause i didnt like it that Natalie died) and so they were free to school then. Anyways, Thank you so much for the review, the only review really XD.**

* * *

Biology Class

"Okay, class. So, who wants to see the insides of a frog?" said Mr. Fernando.

The class groaned. What kind of question is that? Amy thought.

"No? Well sorry for that, but today we're gonna dissect us some slimy reptiles. So let's get to work. Go to your respective lab partners and get it done."

Amy hates biology class. Well, not really. Only if there are any activities that requires group work, or pair work or whatever. Her lab partner, of course was Ian Kabra. The very reason why she hates this class. Amy watched as the British boy walked towards her with a grin.

"Hello there… partner!" Ian said, raising his hand for a high five.

Amy, of course wasn't gonna do the same. "Just get a frog so we can start this dissection thing."

"Rude." Ian said, but he turned away from her and walked towards Mr. Fernando's table.

Then he was back. Amy was reading the paper showing them what they're gonna do. Some instructions, some facts about frogs, then some questions for them to answer. Then there was a blade 3 inches from her face. Ian, was pointing it at her,

"Come on Ames, let's start this thing. I handle the frog while you run this sharp thing down the little creature. Then we investigate its insides and answer the questions together. How's that for a good pair strategy."

"Strategy? Strategy ain't needed in this activity. It isn't a game. And what do you mean you hold down the frog while I cut it? I'm not cutting it mister, you are."

"Oh." Ian just said. " Mr. Fernando?" he called.

"Yes? Mr. Kabra?"

"Is it up to us… partners-" he looked at Amy and raised his eyebrows –"who will cut the frog?"

"Of course, of course." The teacher replied. "Eh.. class? You do remember how to do the dissection thing right? I already taught you, just come to me if you have any questions. I'll roam around anyway to see if you're doing it right." A few nods and groans from the class. "oh, and.. don't forget to wear your gloves!"

"Well, that's it." Ian said, turning back to Amy. "The teacher agrees you should cut it."

"What? Gosh, you're annoying. I'm not gonna."

"Oh come on Amy. Unless you want to flunk Biology you should agree to do this simple task."

"If it's a simple task why don't you do it? Two things. First, these past few activities, I've been usually doing all the work while you sit there and observe. Second, I won't flunk Biology. I can catch up to the tests. Also, don't say I'll flunk, say WE cause this is a pair work."

"Ooooh. Milady's got me again."

"Stop calling me that."

"Well. I guess we should settle this like kindergartners."

"What do you mean by that? I know you act like one, but don't involve me in it."

"Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses cuts the frog."

"You're so immature." Amy replied. But she gave a thought for it. Rock, paper, sciccors is easy. She usually won over Dan with this. "But ok. If that means we could get started now, I'm cool. But if you lose, DON'T try anything to get away with it."

"Sure, Ames." Ian replied with a grin.

Then they really did the Rock, Paper,Scissors. Ian lost, Amy won. Ian was surprised, Amy was laughing.

"Fine." Ian. "You win this time."

"That's alright, big guy." Amy said.

Amy did nothing. She just watched Ian removed the frog from it's container. And she just watched as the frog came leaping out of it. She watched as Ian tried to catch the little creature. She watched as the frog jumped under the tables and disappeared.

"Idiot, why's you let it go?" Amy said.

"Says the one who just watched it happen and never tried anything to help."

"Sorry." Amy was watching around her. "Look, our classmates are still busy with their own frogs. We should find ours soon, or there'll be no grade for us."

"I was pretty sure you were fine with that thing 2 minutes ago."

"Aggh. Just. Come on."

The two were now crawling around the room trying to find the frog (there wasn't an extra frog). Surprisingly, no one noticed them. They were all busy cutting their animals or reading their papers. Under one cabinet, Amy heard it croak.

"Ian. Over here."

Ian came.

"Under this cabinet." Amy said.

"Really? Why can't it just be a table or anything."

"Just quit complaining."

The two crouched down and reached under the cabinet. Amy was afraid, what if she gets a hold of something. Something.

"Where is it?" Ian said, still reaching under the cabinet. Amy was doing the same.

"I don't know, keep feeling it."

"Right."

They kept on searching.

"Aggggh" Amy screamed. Something's got me Ian!"

"Wait. Don't shout, I got it. I got the frog."

"Good, pull it out." Amy demanded.

"Wait."

Then at that moment the two were completely shocked, 'cause the frog they were looking for came out by itself. Looking at them blankly, like saying, "FOOLS".

"What the?" Ian said.

"You said you got the frog. Why's it there?"

"I don't know, Then what is this?"

"Aggghhh." Amy removed her hands from the cabinet.

"What are you two doing?" It was Mr. Fernando. Bowing down to them with his hands on his back.

"Ahhh." Ian said. " Our little friend got away." He looked at the frog crouching still beside them.

"Fine, then. Better finish it soon. Time's a tickin'." Mr. Fernando walked away.

The two were still for a moment. Then Ian said, "Why were your hands sweaty?"

Amy punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. I was wearingmy gloves, and you are too. That's why."

Ian laughed. Really, I thouht it was the frog. Amy stood up and walked towards their workplace. "Get the frog. Handle with care. Don't let it get away again."

"Haha. Sure, Milady."

Amy wasn't sure. He just..

Then Ian leaned to her and whispered, "I hope you let me hold your hand next time. Without the gloves."

* * *

Room 12, Class 7-A

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mrs. Bills."

"Okay. Now. Since the school festival is coming very near. I have good news for you all."

The class wasn't particularly interested on what the good news was.

"So," Mrs. Bills continued. "We're gonna spend the entire English Class practicing for our play. Isn't that nice, no surprise quizzes, no activities, no homework. But that's just for a while."

The students cheered, except for Dan and Natalie. Naturally, Dan would've been happy about this, but that fact that he'll be doing a lot of practicing while his other classmates are just going to make props is killing him. The same case with Natalie. Natalie turned to Dan and shot a furious glance. Dan gave her a shy smile. Then Dan raised his hand.

"Uhmm, Mrs. Bills?"

"Yes, our class Prince."

Dan wasn't so sure why she called him that, but he ignored it.

"What will be the topic for our play?" Dan didn't know anything about it.

"Well, about a prince and a peasant girl."

SO that's why she called me prince, Dan thought.

"Genre?" Dan asked.

"Well, romance, of course."

"Whaaat?" It was Natalie who stood up from her chair.

"Whooo. Someone's a bit excited here." Mrs. Bills said, clasping her hands together. "If you're excited, let's get this started."

The neatly arranged room was suddenly turned into a misarranged chaos. Chairs were put out to the sides. Students were everywhere. Mrs. Bills handed out papers to everyone included in the play. Dan, Natalie, Sophie, and others. The rest was assigned to make the props.

"Here is the story." Mrs. Bills said with a huge smile. "The script's not included yet. That's just the storyline. I want you all to read it and know it well, so that when the real practice starts, no one will wonder what'll happen next." Then the teacher went around the rest of the students. Telling them to do this and that.

Dan looked down at the paper. Basically, this is what he found out.

There was a prince. He was rich, of course and many girls adored her. His parents, however, like most royal parents out there, chose who it is their son will be spending with the rest of his life. In other words, they chose who will be the Princess. They already picked one, and she was already a Princess from another kingdom. The Prince, however, did not like the girl. But the girl very muck liked him. The prince took a fancy instead to a poor girl, who lived in a village under their kingdom. He knew his parents would never agree to his liking to the girl. The poor girl, didn't notice him much at first, but later on, the two started seeing each other in secret. But one time, the Princess, who was set to marry the prince saw the two. She was furious, and she tried ways to separate them both.

Dan stopped. CRAP. A crappy love story, and he's the star in it. Why is misery following him. From across the room, Natalie was mirroring Dan's expression. Was Natalie the poor girl or the princess. As what Dan can see in Natalie, she looks a lot more like a princess. With the beauty of one, but surely not the attitude. Then he looked at Monica. Monica was pretty. Maybe she plays the poor girl, Dan thought. But he wasn't at all sure. Then Mrs. Bills suddenly spoke.

"All right. Let's practice your lines now okay? Monica plays the princess-"

Dan was surprised at that. That means.

"-and Natalie is the poor girl. Dan, of course is the prince. You boys are the assasins. Nick will be Dan's father, and Julie will be Dan's mother and…."

Mrs. Bills rumbled about his classmates and their perspective roles. He waited until she was done. Then she handed out the script. Dan looked down at it. He read some of his lines? He was sure he'll have a bad day.

"I love her beautiful face?", "I want to be with her?", And those are just SOME lines. He was not ready to say it to her, not even in a play.


	3. Tutors and Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you're still into this story. And I decided to update. Here's the third chapter, having a bit of Hamead and then Natan. Read and Review :)**

* * *

The hall was, of course, filled with students. That's why it's a good place to advertise your name, especially if you are running for a certain position and the very students put a great possibility of you achieving that goal. Sinead Starling was busy convincing the people to vote for her in the upcoming election. In Sinead's case, everybody knows how smart she is. Unfortunately, in some, election cases, popularity outranks any other good aspects. Furthermore, their school's election goes with that case. Everybody also knows that Sophie Anders, Sinead's rival in the President position, is more popular than Sinead. That's why Sinead is having some doubts about it, but still, here she is now.

"Please vote for Sinead Starling for President." She says to everyone she encounters. She made a mental note never to be so.. let's say, annoying.. in doing her job. She hands them papers with her name and face and a "VOTE!" in big letters. Mostly, they accept it, but it can't be helped that some don't. "Starling for President. Don't forget." She didn't know the people she was handing her flyers, of course. She knew some, like one guy named Hamilton Holt. She didn't however notice that she was giving one to this guy. She was so busy with her work.

"SURE! I'll vote for you." Hamilton said, making Sinead stop her work.

"Oh! Hamilton." Sinead smiled at her. "I'm not quite sure about that."

"Why do you think so?" Hamilton asked.

"Well...Sophie… you seem very…. close to her." Sinead said as she handed one to another fella.

"We'll yeah." Hamilton agreed. They were walking now, and Sinead have no idea why she's walking with him. "I don't really know why she always hang with me."

"Uh?" Sinead said. "Well that means she likes you, then. It's pretty obvious."

"You're kidding." Hamilton said.

"I'm not." Sinead said. "Look everyone's like talking 'bout it, you know. You know the students here, they love rumors. Even if the rumors aren't particularly true." Hamilton said nothing.

"Well?" Sinead said. "Is it true then?"

"I don't know." Hamilton said.

"But do you like her then?" Sinead asked.

"You know. I'm not really into that stuff, right?" Hamilton said. Then he laughed. It made Sinead smile, though she doesn't know why.

"Okay, enough of this. Look, it's noon already. Lunch?" Sinead asked.

"How about your work?" Hamilton said.

"Continue later. My stomach's grumbling."

"Oh. Owkay. Besides, you have some explaining to do for me." Hamilton said.

"What?" Sinead said, confused.

"Math?" Hamilton replied.

"Oh yeah. Haha. You know you're too old for a tutor right?" Sinead said.

Hamilton just laughed. "Shh. Don't tell anyone."

"Okay." Hamilton said as he sat down holding a tray of food.

"What is it you want me to teach you today?" Sinead asked, taking a bite at her sandwich.

"Uhh. Everything?" Hamilton said. Then he laughed. "Nah just kidding." He grabbed his notebook and pointed out some lessons.

"That's quite easy, you know."

"Well, yeah if I have a brain that never loses its power."

The girl laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. Here, I'll show you." Sinead grabbed her notebook from her bag.

"Here, look at this first."

Hamilton looked.

"Which part are you mostly confused?"

"Well." Hamilton said. "Here." Pointing a part in the notebook. "And here, and here, and here, also here, and here and-"

"Woah woah woah, you're kidding right?" Sinead said.

"Yeah. I am." Hamilton said, flashing a toothless smile at Sinead. "Actually only here. You're right, it's easy. It's just confusing. You have to teach me how to not get confused, I mean, what's in that brain of yours?"

Sinead smiled. "I'll teach you this first." Sinead said. "You just take this and that-" Hamilton was watching the girl in front of her. He liked looking at her. He liked hearing her talk about equations and formulas and stuffs. Then Sinead stopped.

"Hello?" Sinead waved her arms. "Are you still listening?"

"Ahhh. Yeah." Hamilton grinned.

"So. Always remember that-" Sinead continued on. But she was aware that Hamilton right now wasn't listening. She was aware he was looking at her.

"Stop staring at me, Ham." Sinead said.

"I'm not."

"You know you're a really bad liar right?"

"No."

"Then repeat everything I've said."

"Always remember that ah.."

"Always remember what?"

"that. Ah. X and Y must've been very good at hiding cause they're very hard to find?"

Sinead kicked him in the leg. But she laughed… on the inside. She was trying hard not to on the outside.

"Not funny, Ham."

"You know you're a really bad liar right?" Hamilton said, throwing back the exact same words Sinead told her a while ago.

"Aggh." Sinead said. "I was laughing because it was stupid. Not because the joke was good. Its not."

Now Hamilton laughed. "Yep. Terrible liar." Sinead kicked him again.

"Oww. You should stop that." Hamilton said.

"Oh would you look at the time." Sinead said. "I think I should get back."

"But you haven't finished your lunch yet."

"Oh yeah. Because I was busy teaching you math but you weren't even listening."

"Believe me, Sinead, I was." Hamilton said. "And I'm gonna ACE that test. You'll know it, cause we have the same math class. You must agree, Mr. Robins is a terrible teacher."

Sinead smiled. "Yeah. Here. I'll let you have my notes. Study. Okay?"

"Yessir." Hamilton said.

"Now onto lunch." Sinead said.

* * *

English Class

"All right everybody, back from the top." Mrs Bills called.

There were cries of disapproval from the back. Mostly from Dan.

"I think, that practice was wonderfully done. I think that's enough for today. Please, Mrs Bills." Dan pleaded.

"If only you and Natalie followed your lines, the practice would've been over. You two supposed to love each other-" she grabbed Natalie and Dan and made them face each other. Ooh, the flames in their eyes. –"not wrestle each other. Okay? Back from the top." Some of their classmates laughed at that.

"Okay, okay. Move over to your places. Positions, everybody." Mrs. Bills ordered. "Aaand, start!"

They started it. Again. Dan thought. "I hate this." He said softly.

"I hate you." Dan heard Natalie say from behind her.

"I hate you too." Dan said back.

"Ahh. Mr. Prince." Mrs. Bills interrupted. "Unless you want this to be the last practice. NO murmurs. Start again. Narrator 1." Mrs. Bills nodded at Jack.

And Jack started his narration. In a kingdom blah blah blah. There lived a blah blah blah. It was like this over and over again. He waited until his time of appearance.

"You, our son, our only son, and the Prince of Creyto." Nick said, who was supposed to be Dan's father, or Prince Joseph's father. "It is now time for you to have your Princess. I, We- he looked at the queen and nodded- have already selected who the lucky Princess shall be."

"Who is it, father?" Dan said. No such motivation.

"With feelings, Daniel. With feelings." He heard Mrs. Bills call.

"She is a very fine woman. All the way from the Ruby Kingdom. Her name's Princess Joanna."

"You two will make fine rulers of Creyto for our next generation." The queen said.

"But father-" Prince Joseph said.

"No BUTs, my son." The King said.

There were other scenes, scenes of Prince Joseph acting all sad cause his father never listens to him. Scenes of him walking around the village, with a disguise of course. His parents never let him out of the castle. And he hates the soldiers who protect him. They follow him everywhere. Then the scene when he met Dana, who was Natalie. He hates this scene.

Prince Joseph, disguise name-Gus, and Dana meet when then bump into each other. This is the only part in this scene that he actually enjoys. He bumps into Natalie, all with force. Dana was supposed to land on her butt. This was the cause of the wrestle before. Natalie pushed Daniel when he bumped into her. The two, however know better than to do it again.

"Oh I'm sorry." Prince Joseph said. The prince was serious. Dan wasn't. The prince held out his hand for the girl. Dana takes it.

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway. I wasn't looking."

The scene went on and on. Or the practice went on and on until it was finally done. A total relief for Dan and Natalie and anyone else who hates their roles.

"Well done, everyone." Mrs. Bills said. "But Daniel, more emotions, next time please. You too Dana, you know you two are the protagonists of this play."

The two replied with a little nod. Dan was exhausted, so he sat down. Natalie was too, on the opposite side, though she was facing the wall. She was doing something, Dan wasn't quite sure. So he went over. Maybe say sorry too?

"Hey, Nat." Dan said, sitting down beside her.

"What, peasant?" Natalie said.

"You do know you are the peasant in the play right?"

Natalie ignored him.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Nothing."

Then Dan saw the cut on her legs. It's not too big, but it was bleeding.

"Woah Nat. Where'd you get that?" Natalie put her hand on Dan' mouth.

"Shhh Daniel. I don't want them to crowd over this little thing. So shut up, this is nothing."

"Owwwkay. But why?"

"Our little brawl. I must've hit something sharp." Natalie said.

Dan was silent. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry Nat." Dan said.

"It's no big deal, Daniel." Natalie said.

"Okay. If that's what you want. But I'm still sorry."

Natalie didn't reply.

"I'll go get something. Wait for me." Dan said. He stood up and went towards his backpack. It was a Band Aid. He gave it to Natalie. "Here."

"Uhhh. Thanks?" Natalie said, a bit surprised. "I don't like it you're acting so nice to me Daniel."

"Believe me, I don't too." Dan said. "But I also don't like to see that cut. And If Ian sees that, and he'll find out about our little squabble and you getting wounded from it and he's gonna tell Amy about it and that will be pretty bad. So know that I'm doing this for ME." He stuck out a tongue at Natalie.

"Fine. But, the whole pack? Really?"

"Yeah. Your clumsiness might get you in trouble again. So that's a reserve." Dan stood up and smiled a mocking smile at Natalie. Natalie smiled the same smile back.

Somewhere, in one room, there was a loud crash.

* * *

**Done. I hope it was ok. And yeah, I know the story for the play is lame. -_- Cant think of anything else. Ugh. Though I hope you still enjoyed it :) **


	4. New Perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's another update. I hope you'll enjoy this. And I'm sorry if this story is kinda boring. Is it? Well, I don't know. But I hope you still read this. **

* * *

School Library

There was a loud boom from somewhere inside the building. Amy Cahill heard it and wondered what it was. She didn't care though, her mind was drowned on the book she was currently reading. Usually, Amy was found sitting in the library with four or five books scattered on the table and with her best friend Sinead. But right now, she was alone. Sinead was busy preparing for the upcoming election next week. Amy didn't mind though. She liked hanging out with Sinead, but she also liked being alone sometimes. She was quite enjoying the moment. She was busy reading something about the marvels of the human brain. Pretty boring for some, but it's what she calls entertainment. All was well. Until a stack of books were slammed on her table with a big "thud". She jumped a little on her seat.

"Hey, milady." It was Ian. This guy, Amy thought.

"Don't you know that this is a library?" Amy asked.

"I do quite know that. It's pretty obvious. A room full of books, shelves… nerds." She looked at Amy upon saying the last word.

Amy ignored him. Then he sat across her and started reading the books he brought. Amy was surprised, he'd never seen Ian like this before. She was quite curious as to what the boy was reading. She took a peak to see what it was. Aparently, the book was about events and weapons and lifestyles and whatnots during medieval times. Amy cleared her throat, which got Ian's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, don't mind me." Amy said."I was just surprised to see someone who, I believe, has zero interests in books and right now, he's in a library, holding a 3-inch book in his hands, and practically enjoying it. Now how could one, who spends his time looking more in mirrors instead of books, get suddenly attracted to reading?"

"That was a very nice speech about me, Ames. Keep going." Ian said, breaking into a smile.

"What do you want, Ian?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just here fascinating over mediaval armors."

Amy rolled her eyes. The two continued reading. She just ignored him whenever he suddenly laughs over something he read (She knew it's forced laughing just to annoy her). After a while, she even forgot that he was sitting across him. Then he closed the book and stood up. Thank God, Amy thought, he's leaving.

He didn't.

Instead she walked over to her and sat beside her.

"What the" Amy said.

"What?" Ian said. "Oh sorry. I couldn't concentrate reading over there. There was a bee."

"Bee? Really? King of Lame Excuses." Amy said, almost laughing. A bee? Seriously? "Just what do you want?"

"I told you, nothing." Ian said. "I just want to spend the time reading a very good book with a very beautiful fella-" Amy shot her a look. A glare.

"fella right here." He was pointing at something, His finger was moving, like he's pointing at something who couldn't concentrate on a single spot. It was a bee.

"What?" Amy said. "There really was a bee?"

"Uhh. Yeah?" Ian said. "You think I was lying? I cant believe you. You hurt me every time milady." Ian continued saying like a little kid who was disappointed he didn't get candy for Halloween.

"Yeah. I mean, why would a bee be here?" Amy said. "And really? You saying the bee is beautiful?"

"Why?" Ian leaned in close to her. "Want me to tell you you're beautiful?"

Amy's face turned red. She quickly turned around and continued reading. "Leave, Ian." She said. "You're interrupting my reading."

"I'm not doing anything." Ian said. Smiling at her. "Really Amy, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you, you know."

"Then you love me?" Ian said. Amy blushed some more. Ian received a blow on the head.

"I thought you said this was a library?" Ian said.

"It is." Amy replied. "And this is no place for you."

"Do you own this?" Ian said.

"No."

"Then why are you ordering me to leave?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Ok. But you don't hate me."

"Yeah."

"Cause you love me." Another blow. "Seriously, you should stop doing that."

"Stap saying that too."

"Say what? That you love me?"

Amy was about to give another hit, but Ian grabbed her hands and grinned at her.

"Never again." Ian said. "Look, I'm just kidding okay? Don't take it seriously."

"Of course, but I just want to smack you, you know. That's not true anyway."

"Yeah. Yeah it isn't." Ian's joyful face disappeared for a moment. Then he smiled again. "Hey, class is starting soon. Should we- ah- go now?"

"You go ahead." Amy said. "I'll finish this part first. And maybe you don't know, but you need to return those books to their shelves."

"I know." Ian said and stood up.

Then Amy laughed, "Just messing with you." She said. It made Ian smile too.

"Well, you should hurry up or you'll be late." Ian said and picked up his books. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Sure."

"Nice hanging with you."

"Yeah."

"That's my answer to your question."

Amy didn't know how to respond. What question? But before she could ask, Ian was off.

She just continued reading. After about 2 minutes, she closed the book. Ready for next class. As usual, she picked up her bag, checked the inside and checked the table and finally checked the books she borrowed. But.

"Where are the books?" she thought. The other three books, gone. Where could it be? Then she figured something. At first she find it quite silly, but it was the only explanation. Ian returned her books for her. "Don't be late" he said. He did this just to save me some time, Amy thought. Even if it's just a little time. Amy found herself smiling. Then she quickly brushed it off. That guy, she thought, unbelievable.

While walking towards her room, she thought about what he said. "That's my answer to your question." What question? What did I ask him? I only asked him what'd he want.

"Nice hanging with you." He had said.

"Oh." Amy realized. She found herself smiling again.

* * *

Ian Kabra done it, he grabbed a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper he then inserted inside his notebook. He was about to put the object back in his bag when he bumped into someone. That someone was Ted, and he was running. He was in a hurry. Ian's notebook fell from his hands. Ted continued running, as if he never hit someone, then he stopped short and turned around.

"Dude, Ian." Ted said. "Oh, so sorry. But, I'm in a hurry right now. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay man. Just.. what are you running from anyway?" Ian asked as he picked up his notebook.

"Ahh. "

Then slam… almost. Ned was running too, and he almost bumped on Ian too. Luckily, Ian moved over before the impact.

"Whoah, whoah. What's up with you guys?"

"Just… A little something." Ned said. Obviously lying. He then looked at his watch as if he could fool Ian. "Oh would you look at the time. We really should be running now."

Ian didn't say anything. Quite confused, he just turned around and walked in to his room.

Amy was still thinking about how silly but… she admits it, how sweet Ian did. She was looking at the ground, occasionally smiling, though she don't know why. But she's annoyed at it. Then something caught her eye. She saw a piece of paper just by the lockers. She doesn't know why, but she was curious and picked it up. Why on all times would I be attracted to a piece of trash? Amy thought. She read the contents and her eyes went wide.

* * *

Ned and Ted sterling was working on something inside the Chemistry laboratory. Cleaning, to be more specific, not like they liked it.

"Why do we have to clean this place anyway?" Ned asked, annoyed.

"Yeah. I don't know why Mr. Chui hates us so much. I mean, come on. Clean the laboratory?" Ted replied.

"But let's just be thankful it's the laboratory, not the restroom."

"Of 's Johny the Janitor's task."

Ted stopped working. He took a closer look at the chemicals on the shelves.

"Wow. Talk about misplacement." He said mostly to himself but his brother replied.

"What?"

"The chemicals, they're mostly misarranged. These stuffs here are pretty dangerous, these shouldn't be put it there. It's so easy to reach."

"That's because Mr. Chui rarely cleans this room, mostly he let students, like us. But unlike us, other students aren't as knowledgeable to stuffs like this. So maybe they just stuff out things everywhere."

"Not really into cleaning and arranging, but this is just so wrong." Ted grabbed glasses and chemicals and started arranging them. A few minutes later, he was done. He stepped back and looked at the shelf, quite proud about it. Though it's not much, through this, he has saved everyone from danger. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ned said.

The door opened and there stood Madison and Reagan.

"Oh, great." Madison said sarcastically. "The Nerds are here."

"Oh great." Ned said, mocking the girl. "The Bodybuilders are here.

Ned laughed at that. But the girls aren't impressed.

"What are you doing here, nerds?" Reagan said.

"Let me throw it back to you guys, What exactly are you two doing here?" Ted said. "This isn't a gym. Well, unless you want us to brew you some kind of… chemical stuffs to make you stronger and more muscle-y, well yes, this could be the perfect place."

"Not funny, Ted." Reagan said.

"Really?" Ted said.

"What do you guys want?" Ned said, breaking the tension between the two.

"Ham." Madison said. "He left his bag here. So uncool of him. He asked us to fetch it for him."

"Look at that Ted." Ned said. "These girls aren't so bad after all."

"Another word Ned and I'll crush your skull."

"Woah woah woah." Ted said. "That's nasty Rey."

"Don't call me that." Reagan said.

"What? Rey, short for Reagan." Ted explained. He's the only one who laughed. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen his stupid bag around here?" Madison asked.

"Is that it?" Ned said. Pointing on a black bag resting on a chair near the window.

"Yeah. Thanks." Madison said and went to grab the bag.

"Soooo." Ted said. "Would you ladies ah- like to help us on our little errand?"

"Glad to." Madison said as she went outside and slammed the door shut. She heard Ted and Ned laugh from inside the room.

"Why is this bag so light?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Ham just brings a bag, but there's nothing inside you know."

"I don't think so." Madison said. "Hey guys!" Madison opened the laboratory door again. "Where's the stuff inside the bag?"

Ted and Ned looked at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Well you guys aren't as dumb as we thought you'd be." Ned said.

"Say that again, Neddy Nerd." Madison said.

"Are we really making some nicknames now?" Ned said. "Let's see. Ahh. I guess I'll call you. Maddy Muscles."

Madison went straight towards Ned and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Woah woah woah. Sorry dude!" Ned pleaded. "I'm just kidding alright?"

Reagan laughed at the corner. "Maybe you guys don't know everything. You should be smart enough to know you shouldn't mess with a Holt."

"Apologies, ah- girls!" Ted said. "Please let go of my brother. He's a joker you know. Joker kind of nerd. So.. Yeah." Madison let go of Ned.

"I swear if I hear one more insult from you guys…" Madison looked at the two in the eye.

"Okay.." Ned said. "So.. the contents of the bag. It's inside that cabinet over there. I'll ah- grab it for a sec." Ned walked over to the cabinet. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't. "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

Ted, Madison, and Reagan walked over to him to see what the problem was.

"It wouldn't open." Ned said. "Help me open it guys."

Only Ted helped him. Still, it wouldn't budge. "Look," Ted said. "If you want the insides of the bag. Stop looking and start pulling."

Reagan and Madison with no other choice, helped them.

"On three." Ned said. "One, Two-"

Four people was just too much for a single cabinet. It surely opened, but the cabinet fell, making a loud crash. (the crash from before) Contest spilled out, some beakers, flasks, and other chemistry stuffs. The four of them stood still. Then Madison grabbed Ham's stuffs. They pulled the cabinet up to make it stand upright. Very quickly, they cleaned up the broken pieces of glass and rearraged the other unbroken stuffs inside the cabinet.

"No one tells anyone about this." Ned said. The others hastily agreed. Then the four of them broke out in a run.

* * *

**Done! Please read and review :) **


	5. Questions and Troubles

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys :) how is the story going? Do you like it? I hope its alright. Hmmm. I'm really really sorry if the characters are out of their usual self, let's just say they started anew, like the clue hunt never happened. Anyways, here's an update! :) YAY, i hope. So pls. enjoy! And dont forget to review guys. reviews are good. Good motivation :)**

* * *

Sinead Starling was busy campaigning herself for the position. The day of the election is getting closer and closer. And Sinead is getting more nervous by the moment. She's a Cahill, she thought. She must never doubt herself, ever. She always kept that on mind. However, she feels crushed whenever she sees Sophia. There she goes, smiling and beaming at everyone around her. Why can't Sinead be just popular like her? She doesn't need to do any campaigning; she'll still win this thing. Sinead though, never backs down.

Hamilton Holt was shuffling through the hallways. He kept looking from left to right, as if searching for someone. He seems pretty excited to tell someone something. He saw Dan and Natalie walking, talking to each other. The two didn't even notice him. Wait, he thought. Dan and Natalie? Talking? What's up with these guys? Then he remembered some day ago that the two are part of a play or something.

"Hey, Dan-O." Hamilton said as gave Dan a fist bump.

"Ham!" Dan returned the hand gesture.

"What's a- What brings you here, together." Hamilton said. Emphasizing the word "together" as he looked at both of them simultaneously. "You know, talking, being all, friends and like." He shouldered Dan. Dan wasn't amused.

"Ha-ha." Natalie said. "To be perfectly honest, I can't really stand another minute being with this git. However, to not be rude, I pretend to listen to all the nonsense that come's out of his stupid mouth. Not that I'm interested, of course. I just pretend on nodding, even if I don't really agree to what he's saying. I don't even understand what he's saying."

"You answered my questions, Nat." Dan said, looking at her. "Even if they're weird. Don't pretend that you're not interested in what I said, or that you don't even know what I'm talking about, you even gave an opinion on my Fart Gun."

"Fart Gun?" Hamilton said. "Well I guess I'll leave you two little lovebirds alone."

"Shut up, Dolt." Natalie said.

"Where are you going, Ham?" Dan asked him.

"Uhh. Somewhere." Hamilton said, suddenly grinning.

"Would that somewhere be a place where Sinead is lurking?" Dan said, this time, it was him who grinned.

"No, no. Of course not." Hamilton said.

"If you're looking for her she's on the entrance." Natalie said. She then turned around and walked away, leaving Dan behind, who was still looking at Ham.

"Uhh. Thanks?" Hamilton said, looking not quite interested. He broke off into a run though.

"Hey, Nat!" Wait up." Dan said, catching up to Natalie's pace.

"You have to walk a little faster Daniel." Natalie said, looking straight ahead. "I want this to be over now, I don't like standing beside you."

"Don'tcha worry Cobra." Dan said, putting his arm around Natalie. Natalie was quite shocked. He whispered into her ear. "The feeling is mutual." Natalie rolled her eyes. She removed Dan's arms around her.

"Woah woah." Dan said, rubbing his right hand with his left. "Dont touch me Nat. The Ignorance Virus will spread."

Natalie walked faster, leaving Dan behind, again. He kept muttering some words. "I'll give you permission when to hold my hand though." He said, catching up to her.

"Not interested, Daniel." Natalie said. "Not interested."

"Whaaaaat?" Dan said.

"You're not interested in my ninja hands?" Dan said, eyes widening. "They're swift and fast you know. It's not everyday you can shake hands with a professional ninja." Dan said, looking proud of himself.

"Ugh." Natalie sighed. So immature, she thought. They kept walking for another minute until...

"Finally." Dan said. "We're finally here." He looked at Natalie. "What do you think Mrs. Bills wants from us anyway?"

"I don't know." Natalie said. "Just get inside already."

Dan opened the door to Mrs. Bills' office. "Good afternoon, ma'am." Dan said with a smile.

Mrs. Bills looked up and smiled to see both of them. "Oh Daniel, Natalie." She gestured her hand to a seat. Natalie and Dan sat down. "You two did well at the practice today." She said, looking very happy. Natalie and Dan tried their best to look happy.

"Uh, thanks. Ma'am." Dan said.

"However, you two still needs more, uh, what do they call it these days?" Mrs. Bills said. "Ah. chemistry. Yeah, that's it."

Dan and Natalie wasn't sure what to say. They looked at each other, the quickly turned away.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Bills said.

"Nothing." Natalie lied. "Nothing, Ms. Bills."

"Excellent." Mrs. Bills said. "So uh. You two know this is going to be performed on the School Festival right?" Nods. "So, you also know that many people will be watching. The main purpose of this is to entertain them. That wouldn't work, however, if the two of you – the couples in the play- wouldn't work like couples." There was a pause. Dan doesn't like where this is getting. Looking at Natalie, he knew she feels the same.

"You two need to look at each other's eyes in saying your lines, alright?" Mrs. Bills continued. "Give more power, more emotion to the words. Let the viewers feel what you feel. Let them believe you two are meant for each other." Mrs. Bills keep saying with hand gestures. Dan wanted to puke, Natalie however, was already doing the face, sticking her tongue out and pointing with her index finger. Mrs. Bills didn't seem to notice it, cause she continued talking. "So my assignment for you two is to practice these lines at home. While saying the words, you can look in the mirror, to know which proper expressions to use on those words. You can even practice together, if you like."

No, not together. Just them alone. No, Dan thought.

"Ok?" Mrs. Bills asked.

The two had no choice, they just nodded. Mrs. Bills told them that they can leave the office. They did so, and walked out the door. For a moment, the two didn't say anything, still thinking about what the teacher had just said. They got back to their senses as the door slam shut behind him.

"Let's not practice together!" The two of them said at the same time, facing each other. They looked at each other's eyes for a while. They felt their faces redden, so they quickly turned around. There was a pause, then the two of them sighed. They walked side by side, not saying a word to each other. Dan finally said, "Ugh- want to get some juice?"

"No." Natalie said and went to her left. Dan just shrugged his shoulders and walked off opposite Natalie's direction. The machine was almost there and Dan could almost taste the juice in his mouth. Then he heard some footsteps from behind. By the rapid sound, Dan was sure the person was running. He looked behind to see Natalie. Natalie, this time, she's catching up on Dan.

"Wait up, Daniel." She said. Dan just smiled , turned around and continued walking.

"That's right." Dan said. "I'll take your 'NOs' from now on as 'Yes'."

* * *

Hamilton tried his best not to sound so excited when Natalie told him where Sinead was. He ran towards the entrance. He stopped when he reached there. Looking for that familiar red-head when...

"Hey Sinead." Hamilton said. Squeezing through a lot of people. Sinead turned around, though she didn't see him. She turned her head this way and that, looking for the voice.

"Hey." Hamilton grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh! It's just you." Sinead said with a smile. "What's with that very happy face of yours?"

Hamilton smiled wider. Then he held up a paper. A test paper. A Math test paper, with a big A on the top right corner. "Woah!" Sinead said, taking the paper from his hands. She laughed. "Congratulations big guy." Sinead said, giving him a high five.

"Thanks to you." Hamilton said. "Without thinking of you, I wouldn't have aced it."

"Thinking of me?" Sinead asked, confused.

"I meant thinking of the solutions you were teaching me." Hamilton said. The next words he said with a slur. "While I keep on watching you." Sinead didn't hear those though. She was handing out flyers. And the noise around was too much.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah." Sinead said. "Sooo, any rewards for me big guy?"

"Hmm." Hamilton said. "I'll think of that."

Sinead laughed. "I'm just kidding you know. I didn't even think you were listening to me when I was teaching you."

"Mmm. Maybe." Hamilton said, then he smiled.

Sinead smiled too, she was enjoying herself. Even though campaigning is a lot of work, and talking and persuading, she's happy that Hamilton was with her. She feels that little happiness when he's around, though she don't know why. After the clue hunt, all of them sworn they should forget the things they'd done to each other. Especially the bad ones. And to live their school life as normal kids, though she didn't think his brothers did well on that. To try to be friends with each other, and be thankful that they all survived after all. Hamilton, or to be exact, The Holts did a really bad thing to Sinead and her brothers, she put that behind though. She found out Hamilton wasn't bad after all, being classmates on some subjects. She didn't know why Amy still hate Ian, or why Natalie and Dan still squabble when they see each other. She made friends with Ham quite fast. She can even consider him one of her best friends in school.

"I hope you win for president Sinead." Ham said. "No, I know. I know you'll win."

"Why you so sure?" Sinead said.

"Cause you're you." Ham said. Then he laughed. Sinead laughed too.

Suddenly, Sophie came. She was on the other side before, far side, doing her own job at getting the likes of people too. Sinead didn't notice she was stealing her costumers, not exactly stealing though, she have the right to make herself known, not like she needs it anyway. Sophie saw Hamilton, though she didn't notice Sinead even if she was standing next to him.

"Oh Hamilton, there you are." She grabbed Ham by the hand and took him away. Sinead's glad face suddenly disappeared. "Could you help me with these stuffs?" Hamilton wanted to protest, but he didn't. He looked back at Sinead as he was dragged away. "I'll see you at lunch."

But Sinead already turned away.

* * *

Amy was still confused on what she saw. Written on the paper were some tasks, like a checklist. On the top, written in capital letters were "Progression List". Amy wasn't the nosy type, but she was really curious as to whom it was, or who the "her" is on the list. A few things were already checked, like "Annoy her a little." Or "Be with her alone." She checked the other things on the list. They were mostly cheesy. Maybe it's a checklist for somebody's girlfriend, Amy thought.

"...they wouldn't know about it. As long as they don't open the." Amy heard Ted said, talking to Ned, standing near her locker.

"Don't open the what?" Amy said, joining the conversation. Ted and Ned jumped in surprise.

"Oh Amy!" They said in unison. "Nothing. Nothing. Some kind of... thing... we're working on."

"Uhhuum." Amy said. She held out the paper in front of them. "Do you guys know whose this is?" Amy asked them. They squinted at the paper, read some words.

"No, no." Ned said. "Where'd you find it?"

"Near the lockers there, yesterday."

"No. No clue." Ted said. Amy came up with the conclusion that the two are most definitely hiding something. She didn't mind it though. Amy did notice that the two were always looking at the room beside them. She looked on the sign, "Chemistry Laboratory". Why would these two smarty-pants be afraid of the Chem. Lab?, Amy thought.

"Uh. Amy? We uh- gotta go now. Bye." Ted said, and the two of them ran off. Leaving Amy staring at the direction they went to. He opened her locker and put the things inside, including the mysterious piece of paper.


	6. More Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

* * *

Chemistry Class

Ian Kabra was quietly listening to his teacher. He tried his best to stay awake. Everytime he feels his eyes close, he quickly opens them before he falls off his chair. Then someone elbowed him.

"Hey, Ian." It was Amy.

"Oh. Hi milady." Ian replied, trying to smile, despite the drowsiness.

"Why is your head bobbing up and down? Are you tired? Sleepy?" Amy said.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of." Ian said. "Hadn't slept well last night because of Natalie's rambling about their play. And sometimes ramblings about Dan. Though I don't know what it's all about."

"Dan. My brother?" Amy said. "What's up with those two. As I observed, Dan was pretty much in his room all the time last night. I don't know why too."

"Well at least he's not rambling. At least he's not noisy." Ian said. As if Ian lost his drowsiness, he looked at Amy and smiled a full smile. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Amy said. Looking at the teacher instead of looking at Ian.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that today, you're the one who talked to me first and asking about my condition as if you're worried."

"Shut up. I just noticed how tired you are, that's all." Amy said.

"Well I do know that even if you're awfully mean to me, you're still concerned about me." Ian said. Amy would've punched him on the shoulder, but Mr. Chui was looking. So Amy just ignored him. Then he remembered about the note, maybe ask Ian about it? She pushed the thought aside. She doesn't want Ian teasing him about her asking him questions and maybe asking why she's so nosy and stuffs."

"Class, let's start the experiment." Mr. Chui called. "Now, if you all just fetch the equipments on that cabinet over there."

Some of the students get up, either very eager to do the experiment or very eager for the class to be over. Amy saw Ian was still sitting, not moving. She shook him.

"Hey, Ian. Wake up." Amy looked over. She saw Ian was holding his notebook open, holding a pen, as if he can fool the teacher that he was taking notes. She looked at what was written on his notebook. Nothing unusual, just a bunch of letters and words and equations about their lessons. Though something about it made Amy wonder.

In that moment too, when one of his classmates opened the cabinet, there was a crowd of shocked voices. The cabinet door was unattached to the cabinet itself, making the holder nervous, thinking he was the one who broke it. Inside, beakers and dishes and other stuffs where broken. Then Mr. Chui walked to the crowd, wondering what the problem might be. His eyes grew wide and his face turned red when he saw it, with a loud voice he said, "Whooo diiid thisss?"

Amy heard shuffling noises outside, and at that moment she realized two things. One, that the whole cabinet thing was (she was 90%) sure that it was Ted and Ned's doing, considering the look on their faces yesterday. And two, that Ian's penmanship is the same as the one who wrote the mysterious checklist.

"Okay, let's do this guys." Ned said, looking at his brother and the Holt twins.

"I don't think I can do this guys." Ted said.

"Oh don't be such a sissy." Reagan said. "I know he'll consider it. Just ask nicely."

"Besides," Madison said. "There's always plan B." She looked at the bag lying in front of them.

"Aaaand." Reagan added. "The teacher doesn't know us. If you two'll get in trouble, we'll get away with it." She laughed.

The four of them were silent for a moment. Plan A was to be honest. Yeah, be honest. They'd tell Mr. Chui that it was them who broke the stuffs and maybe they'll try to replace it. They weren't, however sure if that'll work, considering they knew how strict that guy is, and how he's so attached to his things. So they had their Plan B. Plan B was to sneak in early in the morning and try to fix the cabinet. Reagan insists she's good at repairing. The beakers though, well, they got some of their father's equipment in his lab at home. Without him knowing, that is.

"So, I guess let's not waste time?" Ned suggested. The others agreed and they all went to start their work.

Along the way, they were arguing.

"Why didn't we just do it yesterday, Ned." Ted said. "Or maybe after class today."

"We tried to. But it was locked." Ned replied. "Mr. Chui never lets anyone enter the room after his last class."

"Well why don't you two stop talking and start hurrying." Madison said. The two nodded.

Finally they reached the lab. They were surprised to see that it was occupied.

"What?" Ned said. "Mr. Chui has a class this early? There are barely students here right now.

"See? I told you." Ted said. "We should've done this yesterday."

"Quit bickering you two." Reagan said. "Maybe they'll just have a lecture today, no experiments.

"'Class, let's start the experiment.'" They heard Mr Chui from inside.

"Jinx." Madison said. The four of them took a peek, hoping that somehow they won't open the broken cabinet. But they did, of course. They heard the gasp of students, and they heard Mr. Chui's enraged voice. They had no other options but to go for plan C. Run.

Dan was walking alone to the cafeteria. He hated practice, and right now, all the time, all he could think about was the play. He was sure that when this was over, he'll have a party. Skittles party that is, and video games. He was hungry though, and that was the only thing that can divert his mind from the misfortune of being part of a play.

He got his food. Lot's of 'em. He saw Hamilton sitting alone. He sat down beside him.

"Hey, Ham." Dan said.

"Dan-o." Hamilton said. Looking left and right and behind Dan.

"What?" Dan asked. "Looking for Sinead again?"

"No. Where's Natalie?" Hamilton said, stifling a laugh. "Why isn't she with you? A quarrel between you two?" That's it, he laughed.

"Shut it, Ham." Dan said. "Mrs. Bills just called us to go to her office. That's it, that's why were together yesterday."

"Haha. Just kdding Dan-o." Hamilton said. Just then, Ian and Amy walked inside. Dan gave a big wave when he saw them coming. They walked over to Dan and Ham's table.

"So Dan." Ian said as he sat. "How's the practice for the play?" Dan ignored him. He took a bite on his sandwich.

"Yeah Dan. How was it? With Natalie?" Amy joined Ian. The two laughed.

"Hey, hey." Hamilton said. "Don't tease him guys. He's off to a good start you know. Yesterday, they were walking together-" Dan kicked him in the legs.

"Quit it, guys. I don't want to talk about it. I hate it." Dan said. "And you two-" he pointed at Ian and Amy-"Why you so buddy-buddy now? Amy, did you fall for the Cobra Trap? Never fall for the Cobra Trap." Dan said.

"I think you've already fallen for the Cobra Trap Dan." Hamilton said, while Ian gave him a fist bump.

"What Cobra trap?" Natalie said from behind.

"Oh nothing, my dear sister." Ian said, accompanying her to the table. "Would you like to join the conversation?"

"What about?" She asked.

"Your play."

"No!" Natalie said, for some reasons she sat beside Dan. She heard him grumble beside him.

"I hope you didn't come." Dan said.

"Well excuse me." Natalie said. They were interrupted by Sinead.

"Woah woah." Sinead said. "Another reunion? Really?" She looked at Hamilton, who was grinning at her. "I thought it was just gonna be us?"

"Well uh." Hamilton started, but Ian interrupted him.

"Whaaaaaat?" Ian said. "Guys," he looked at everyone. "Let us slowly leave and find another table to sit 'cause these two are having a DATE." Hamilton and Sinead waved their hands defensively.

"No no." Sinead said. "It's just. It's like he's treat for me. Since I helped him ace his test."

"Well I think a treat from a boy pretty much is a date." Ian continued.

"Ian." Amy said. "Don't tease them."

"No really." Hamilton said. "It's not a date. And since you're all already here. I won't do any treats. My budget goes only for one person." Hamilton looked at Sinead. "Why didn't you come yesterday?"

Sinead looked down. "Well, uh. I was busy.. campaigning."

The rest was watching them. Ian and Dan were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh guys come on." Hamilton said. Dan and Ian couldn't hold it any longer. They burst into laughter, even Amy and Natalie smiled. "Hey ah- where's my sisters?" Hamilton said, ignoring their laughs.

"Yeah. My brothers too." Sinead said.

"Ahhh. I think your brothers are in trouble." Amy said.

"Why?"

As if on cue, Ted, Ned, Reagan, and Madison came inside, joining them in their table.

"What's up with you?" Natalie said. "Looks like you've failed to join the cheerios."

"We ah." Ted started. "We might be in trouble."

"Well, I guess Amy's right." Dan said. "What did you do?"

"Let me guess." Amy said. "You broke Mr. Chui's cabinet in the laboratoryyy. Aaaand, broke some stuffs."

They all nodded.

"Wait." Hamilton said. "You too?" He looked at Reagan and Madison.

"Iyeaaaaah." Madison said. "The four of us kinda met up in that room when YOU asked us to get your bag."

"And these two nerds." Reagan continued. "They hid your stuffs inside that cabinet. And no one knows why it locked itself, or why it was so hard to open. When we yanked on it, BOOM."

"So, how did you think you can fix it?" Sinead said.

"Some repairs?.. and replacements? Maybe?" Ned said.

"Where are you gonna find some replacements?" Sinead looked at the bag they were carrying. She opened it and. "Dad's stuffs? Really? Dad's gonna get really angry when he finds out. I guess you'll be in more trouble when h'll see some of his things are missing. Just tell Mr. Chui about it, he's just gonna give you detentions or anything."

"Yeah. I guess so." Ted said. "I guess we don't need to tell him. We're the last people he asked to clean that stinkin' room. He must've figured out who done it already." There was silence for a moment.

"Guys guys?" Dan said. "It's great to have another kind of reunion and all, and sharing about our problems and all. But, why do we always forget the food?"

"As if you haven't had your lunch yet." Natalie said. Looking at Dan's plate.

"It's great to see a lot of lover's quarrels in one day, don't you think?" Ian said.

After minutes of talking and teasing and of course, eating, the team was full and ready for their next class. Well, except maybe for two. Sighing, Dan and Natalie looked at each other, clearly not excited to do some more practice. But they don't want to be late, unless they'd like to have an extra hour extension. Natalie got up.

"Well, I guess we have to go now."

"We?" Ian said, trying to look as if he doesn't know she was talking about her and Dan. "Oh yeah! Daniel. We'll go, you don't want to waste some "play" time."

"Nice pun." Hamilton said.

"I swear when this is over I'll ask Mrs. Bills to include you guys on her choir."

"Reagan too. She says she's good at anything." Ted said.

"He's just saying he wants to join himself, Dan." Reagan said.

"Enough chit chat." Natalie interrupted.

"Whoah. Who's excited?" Hamilton said, starting to laugh. Natalie turned around and walked away.

"Well, uh." Dan said. "I guess see you guys?" He then ran off to Natalie, leaving the rest of them staring.

"What do you guys think of them?" Amy said.

"I think they're pretty cute, you know. Love-hate relationship kind of thing." Sinead replied.

"Yeah. I heard Dan gave my sister some band-aids. Oooh. Band-aids." Ian said.

"Really, I think Dan likes Natalie." Madison said.

"Me too." Reagan said. "At first, seeing them fight from time to time in class is boring, but later on I found it quite fun. I like them together."

"They fight from time to time?" Amy asked, curious.

"Not real fights. But Dan contradicts what Natalie says, Natalie being annoyed at Dan, stuffs like that."

"That's it. They like each other." Amy said, laughing. "My wittle bwother's in love with Natalie."

"What are we doing guys?" Sinead said. "We're like fangirls supporting a controversial love team."

"Agreed." Hamilton said. "But fanboy."

"No, still fangirl." Sinead said.

"Soooo." Ian said. "What do you guys think of me and milady here?" He sat beside Amy. Amy pinched him.

"I think it's real gross." Amy said.

"Actually, I like the two of you." Sinead said. "Together. Really. Serious. I mean, come on guys, why are the Kabras and Cahills still hate each other?"

"I don't hate her." Ian said. "She don't hate me too, she said." He looked at Amy, raising one eyebrow.

"I take that back." Amy said. Part lying. Actually, she was quite surprised, or yeah, LIKED Ian now. He's annoying, no doubt about that, but he's actually really nice. She remembered the note, and her curiousness as to who the "her" in the note came back to her. She looked at Ian. "Yeah."

"Come on." Sinead said. "I'm good friends with Hamilton already."

"Wait what is that?" Ian started Putting his hand on his ear. "Friends? Really? Just friends?"

"Of course, man." Hamilton said.

"Yeah." Sinead agreed. "He's got Sophie." She smiled at Ham, then at everyone.

"Bummer." Amy said. "I prefer you two."

Ted, Ned, Reagan and Madison were still there. They were busy talking about what they've done, and what they'll do if ever they get in detention. Madison and Reagan was both telling them it's karma and that they wouldn't get in detention since Ted and Ned were the only one's Mr. Chui asked to clean the lab. They noticed that the other four were looking at them.

"Oh, don't mind us." Ned said. "We're busy discussing over here. About our.. accident." And they went back to talking.

"Are you really going out with Sophie, Hamilton?" Ian asked.

"No." Hamilton said.

"Then why are you two always together?" Sinead said.

"I don't know. She always goes with me." Hamilton said.

"Really? You look... sweet." Sinead said, playing with her spoon, not looking at him. "Together."

Meanwhile, Amy and Ian were busy watching the two. It's like they're watching a movie scene where two people doesn't realize they like each other.

"So." Ian said, elbowing Amy. "How bout we have our own scene?"

"Shut up." Amy replied. She wanted to ask him about the note, but she was afraid. What if it wasn't his? What if he asks her where she got it? And why she kept it? And why she's so curious about it?

At that moment, the school bell rang, and all the conversation in the Cahill table stopped. They all stood up.

"Well," Sinead said. "I guess I'll see you guys around." She looked at her brother. "And you two, stop acting like kids. If you get in trouble again I'll."

"Yeah." Amy agreed. "Let's have this table as OUR lunch table. Us guys. It's good to actually be with all of you, you know. Meeting at random places without getting nervous of being poisoned or being trapped or spied on or anything."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Done. Reviews please :)**


	7. Partners

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new update. Yay. How's the story? Is it good? Do you guys like it? Ahhh Im freaking here. Anyways, this chapter's kinda short. But it's still good, I hope. Please read and review :)**

* * *

For a few days, life was normal for the Cahills. They had there everday laughs and troubles and jokes. Amy is still good at looking like he hates Ian. Ian is still bugging Amy. Dan and Natalie are still practicing, rarely keeping a 5 minute conversation without them opposing each other. Hamilton still asks Sinead for tutorials. Sinead still agrees. Ned and Ted are in detention. Yes. They're in detention.

"Sucks dude." Ned said. "Really sucks."

"I know." Ted said. "I mean Reagan and Madison should be joining us here."

"Like they said." Ned replied. "They'll get away with it."

"Just wait until they'll be under Mr. Chui."

The door opened and Mr. Chui stepped in. He crossed his arms upon seeing the two.

"I just asked you to clean the room, not break my stuffs." Mr. Chui said, looking as strict as ever.

"We're very sorry, Mr Chui." The two said together.

"Well, it's already done. And now you're in detention, but there's more than that. And you won't like it." The man explained. "But first, tell me what came into your mind to go 'war freak mode' and started breaking my beakers, AND breaking the cabinet in the process." The two looked at each other, sharing a smile as if something they planned happened successfully.

"Weeeell." Ted started. "We did that, sir, we admit. And it's just an accident."

"But," Ned continued. "We didn't do it alone. Actually sir, it went like this."

The two explained about them cleaning the room, then Reagan and Madison coming in looking for a bag. Then they put up some lies saying they needed help from them to open the cabinet (they didn't say they hid the bag's contents inside, of course) cause it was very hard to open. And when they did, Baaam. A disaster.

Mr Chui thought about it. Ted and Ned were hoping that somehow, Reagan and Madison would get in trouble too.

"I am very shocked as to how bad you guys are." Mr. Chui said. "What's the point in telling me that? Are you somehow hoping that I'll consider what you done just because it's an accident? Or maybe somehow hoping that the two innocent students would get in detention with you? Well the answer is NO! I was thinking how I'd deal with you guys and I came up with a brilliant idea. And that is, you'll go to detention for 6 days. Only every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays 3-5 P.M. This is your first day."

Ted and Ned's mouth opened. They can't believe it, six days in detention. They can't believe how cruel the teacher is.

"So we'll be here for two weeks?" Ted said. The teacher nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take these new... things to replace the ones you've broken. You're lucky I didn't ask you to pay, that would've cost much." Mr Chui showed Ted and Ned a plastic bag filled with new replacements. "You'll have fun here. Just listen to Mrs. Hadick, she'll take care of you." Then he went out and slammed the door shut.

"Oh man," Ned said. "We can't watch Dan's play."

"I know." Ted replied. "It would've been good to see him act."

"This Friday will be our sister's big day."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Madison and Reagan were laughing their heads off as they sneaked on the detention room. They heard Ted and Ned's failed attempt to join them in their misery. After being satisfied on what they heard, they grabbed their bags and stood up from their crouching position. They weren't supposed to be there, they were supposed to make props for the play. So they hurried off.

The door slammed shut, followed by something that sounds like broken glass. Madison and Reagan turned around to see Mr. Chui and bits of glass on the floor. It took them a moment to realize that Mr. Chui tripped and let go of the replacement. He tripped because of...

"Who put that there?!" Mr. Chui asked in an enraged voice. He pointed at something on the floor. A plastic bag,. They brought a plastic bag, filled with props. They were so clumsy as to forget about it. They just thought about their backpacks. They can't run now. If they did, it would be pretty obvious. But, they were the only ones in the hallway right now.

Madison slowly raised her hand. "We, sir." She said, ashamed.

"You two, detention!"

* * *

Sinead was walking on the hallways, quite nervous for the coming Friday. She saw posters for Sophie everywhere. There were hers too, actually, but at the moment, it was all she saw. She stopped for a while, thinking there may be no chance for her after all. Students barely notice her when she's around. If only they knew all the things she went through at the clue hunt, but no. That's way too far. She shouldn't use that as an advantage to win this thing. She sighed and started to walk. "Well, whatever happens..."

She stopped. At one room, she saw Hamilton. He was handing out test papers or something. She smiled. For her, Hamilton was just pride and strength then, but now she realized there's more to him than that. She was about to leave when... "Is that?" She said.

It wasn't test papers after all, it was her flyers.

She smiled wider.

* * *

Amy was at her usual place in the library. Reading. Again. But this time, her mind seems off. She can't understand what she was sifting through the book. After two pages or so, she gave up and shut the book.

What the hell is wrong with me? Amy thought. Then she saw Ian was walking towards her table. Please no, she thought.

Yes.

"Hey Ames." Ian said.

"Hi, Ian." She replied.

"Why'd you shut your book? Ian asked. "Not geeky enough?"

Amy ignored him. "My mind doesn't seem interested in reading right now."

"I agree my aura's making everyone indifferent." Ian said

"I agree you're an idiot." Amy replied. She wanted to argue more, but she didn't know how to. She promised herself she should change. Especially how she treats Ian. Not that she suddenly wipes his face if he's sweating or anything but, doing it simply and slowly. To avoid being obvious, of course. "Sorry."

"Why you sorry?" Ian asked.

"It's just. I'm so hard on you sometimes. Sinead's right. All the past events should be behind us. And we should leave it there. Behind."

"Sooo." Ian said. "You're saying you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah. I guess." Amy said, shrugging her shoulders.

Amy was surpised when Ian laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ian replied. "It's just, don't be so formal, Ames. That's not like you. Besides, you're already my friend."

"Oh." Amy replied.

"Don't worry. I don't take your taunts seriously. I know I'm pretty arrogant sometimes, and that does drive people mad."

"Glad you know."

Ian laughed. "Yeah." He paused for a while and leaned back on his chair. "You know you did it for me."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Nothing. It's just, you made it easier, it fell into place." Ian said, Amy had no idea what he was talking about. Ian noticed it eventually. "Sorry if you don't get it, but you will."

Amy nodded.

* * *

Dan was tired of rehearsing over and over again. So was Natalie. They sat together, ignoring the fact that they don't EVER sit next to each other.

"Nat?" Dan said. She didn't answer.

"Nat?" No answer.

"Cobra! Hey!" Still no answer.

"Natalie." Dan shook her.

"Finally." Natalie said. "You said my name properly. Don't ever call me that."

"What? Cobra?" Dan asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

"Okay, Nat."

"Ugh." Natalie said. "That too. Don't call me Nat too."

"THAT too? Don't call me Nat too. That too? Nat too?" Dan laughed, then he saw how Natalie was looking at him. "Okay." Dan agreed.

"Good, Daniel." She turned around and hid her smile.

"If you call me that, I'll call you Cobra Nat." Dan said.

"I thought you liked to be called Daniel." Natalie said.

"Look at my face. Is that the look of someone amused?" Dan said.

"No. It looks more like the look of someone ugly." Natalie said.

"I'm pretty confident with my face you know." Dan said. "I'm just not with sure with yours."

"Shut up." Natalie said. Dan smiled. She looked at him then quickly turned away.

"Why do you look away?" Dan asked. "Let's have a staring contest."

"No!" Natalie denied.

"Why?" Dan asked, a small smile creeping on his face. "I knew it. You can't concentrate looking at my face, you can't handle my handsomeness."

Natalie fake-puked. But she actually laughed. Dan laughed too.

"Laughing suits you more Nat...alie." Dan said. "You're face improves when you laugh."

"I don't know how to take that. But thank you. And shut up, my face looks fine whatever expression I have."

"I don't think so." Dan said. "Just look at me, always smiling. Handsome material."

"You're SO not handsome Daniel."

"Ap-ap-ap, stop with the Daniel thing, I stopped myself from saying Nat." Dan said. "And what do you mean by that? If I say you're pretty would you admit I'm handsome?" Dan laughed out loud upon seeing the look on Natalie's face.

"Of course not." She quickly replied.

"Well good, cause I don't plan on saying it."

"That's okay." Natalie said. "You already said it in the play." Natalie stuck her tongue out.

"And you're happy bout it?" Dan said. "You like me? Saying you're pretty?"

"Shut up, Danie- Dan." Natalie said. Dan smiled.

"Good."

"And you're not handsome. Or to make you feel better, not THAT handsome." Natalie said. She turned around for the last time. She said something, but Dan didn't quite hear it.

But he did hear something. Something like "but I think you're cute." Dan didn't quite believe it, Natalie would never ever say that. But that's what his ears received, no doubt about it.

* * *

**Done. How was it? Please review. I would really really appreciate reviews. Anyways, which couple are you liking? Do tell. :)**


	8. Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally updated. I was thinking maybe I'd do a double update for today, since I haven't updated for too long. Hmm. Only A few people answered my question. :( But that's okay. Anyways. Please read and review. And enjoy.**

* * *

Friday

"Relax, Sinead." Sinead kept telling herself. "They're just gonna announce who won. If it's you, then conrgratulations! But if not, don't feel sad. There's worse things than not being President." She was repeating these lines over and over again, but even so.

Then her phone rang.

"Sinead." It was Amy. "Why are you so jumpy."

"Jumpy?" Sinead answered.

"Yeah. Like I can see you from here." Amy said. "Look. Don't be so nervous or anything. I know you so badly want to win this, you just have trust in yourself okay?"

"Okay." Sinead said. "Thanks Amy. And oh, have you seen my brothers?"

"You forgot?" Amy said. "They're in detention, remember? The Chemistry disaster?"

"Oh right." Sinead said. "Sucks. I would've been more confident if they were watching."

"I know." Amy said. "If I were in your position, I'd want Dan to be there, looking at me, supporting me."

"Yeah." Sinead said.

"Don't worry Sinead," Amy said. "I know they're hoping in their little room of detention that you'll win this. They may not be watching, but sure they want to be here badly too."

"I know." Sinead said. "They might be geeks and sometimes annoying, but they'll never give up on their sister." She smiled. "Thanks Amy." She looked at the announcer, who was looking back at her. "Talk to you later." She put the phone back on her pocket and took a deep breath.

"Good afternoon, everyone." The announcer said. "For days, these candidates, sitting behind me," he looked back at them, "have tried everything to gain your votes. And now, we'll be announcing who won the elections for our school's Student Council."

Sinead was excited, and at the same time nervous. She looked at the crowd. Amy, she was smiling at her, then next to her was Ian, grinning. She looked around more, Dan, Natalie, where were they? Oh yeah, rehearsals, she thought. What about Madison and Reagan? No idea. How about...

Ham. He just entered the room, scanning the crowd and the stage. Sinead watched as he made through the people and sat on an empty seat next to Ian. Hamilton asked Ian something, then Ian pointed at Sinead. Hamilton looked to where he was pointing. When Hamilton saw Sinead, he smiled. That same arrogant kind of smile, but is somehow funny and friendly. Sinead can't help but smile back. He put his thumps up and raised his eyebrows. Sinead laughed and returned the gesture. At that moment, Sinead felt calm.

* * *

"Oh man," Ted said. "I so badly want to cheer for our sister."

"Ditto." Ned said.

"What do you think's going on there right now?" Ted said.

"I don't know." Ned said. "Let's just wait for the cheers of the people."

Ted nodded, then he looked at Madison and Reagan.

"So, how are you guys liking detention?" Ted asked.

"Not at the least." Reagan answered.

"For the twentieth time," Madison said. "Why did we get into this? And with you guys too." She looked at Ted and Ned as if they were dirt.

"I know right?" Ned said, stifling a laugh. "I thought you guys'd get away with it. You were so confident then."

"Lies." Ted said, touching his brother's shoulder. "Remind me not to believe anything a barbarian says next time."

"Who you calling barbarian?" Reagan said, standing up.

"Did you hear me say barbarian, my dear brother?" Ted said, looking at Ned.

"Well, I don't recall you saying such a word." Ned replied, stopping himself from laughing.

"Jerks." Madison said, and rolled her eyes.

"These times are the worst." Reagan said. "I'll take detention anytime, just don't pair me up with a bunch of geek apes."

"Oh." Ned said. "Should we start with the nicknames again?"

"Shut up." Madison answered.

"How about we play a game of chess?" Ted started.

"Why would we play with you?" Reagan said.

"Because you have to." Ned said. "Look, before you guys came here, Mrs. Hadick said we should clean the room before we leave."

"Is it just me or the teachers here are just clean-freaks." Reagan said.

"Agree with you there, sister." Ted said. He raised his hand for a high five, but Reagan didn't respond. He quietly lowered his hand. Reagan wasn't looking, but she laughed.

"So what are you guys trying to say?" Madison asked.

"I'm saying let's play two on two. A single game of chess, whoever loses does the cleaning."

"Us?" Madison said. "Against you two? No way."

"Yeah." Ned said. "It'll be fun, girls against boys. Holts against Starlings. Come on."

"I strongly disagree on that." Reagan said. "We can't win against you two. You're NERDS. Nerds love chess. They love chess, they win chess."

Ted and Ned laughed.

"Okay then." Ted said. "Let's make it like this. Me and Reagan against Madison and Ned. Agree?"

"Disagree." Reagan said. "I don't want to be in a team with you."

"Then you go with Ned then." Ted said. Reagan looked at Ned, who was smiling maliciously.

"Fine. I'll go with you." Reagan said, looking at Ted.

"Fantastic." Ted said. "Any more obligations?"

"This is ridiculous." Madison said. "Where's Mrs. Hadick anyway?"

"She left to watch the elections." Ned explained.

"Why don't we just leave then?" Madison said.

Ned just pointed an object on the ceiling. "Camera's. When they found out we left before time, and didn't clean the room, they might extend our detention days."

Madison sighed. "No other choice then."

Ted and Ned grabbed their chessboard.

* * *

"Hey Daniel." Natalie was elbowing Dan, who was busy playing his video game.

"Dan!" Natalie shouted.

"Oh hey Natalie." Dan said, looking as if he didn't hear her the first time she called. Natalie rolled her eyes.

Natalie didn't say anything. She just looked at Dan as if she want something from him.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"Ah. Would you ah-" Natalie said. "Would you like to go see the the results? For the election."

Dan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing." Dan said. "It's just you sound like you were asking me on a date." Dan laughed some more. "Would you ah-" Dan said, mimicking Natalie. "Would you like to go s-"

Natalie punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." Dan said, rubbing his shoulders.

"That's right." Natalie said. "Say funny things again and I'll knock you out."

"Bring it on!" Dan said, eyeing Natalie.

Natalie looked at him. It was a moment before Natalie asked. "What?"

"What what?" Dan asked.

"We fight or we have the staring contest?" Natalie asked.

Dan laughed again. "Man, you're unbelievable."

"Why?"

Dan didn't answer. Instead he looked at Natalie again. "Would you ah-", he said. "Would you like to go-"

"FIGHT it is." Natalie said. When she stretched her arms back to give a blow on Dan, he stopped her again. He grabbed her arms.

"That's not a proper way to ask a guy on a date." Dan said.

"Gaaaah." Natalie said. "That's it!"

"Natalie!" Dan said. "Girls don't ask guys for a date." He turned around, and he walked. "Guys do." He said and he smiled.

Natalie was quiet. For a moment she wondered what's wrong with Dan. These times, she always wondered about what's been coming out of his mouth. He turned around.

"You going to see the results or not?" Dan said.

"Oh wait." Natalie said, walking towards him. "You're really going?"

"You asked me didn't you?" Dan said. Then he looked ahead. "Besides, I was getting tired of playing my PSP."

* * *

"What's your next move dude?" Ted said, mocking his brother. "Be careful, almost every move is a trap."

Ned smirked.

"Let's move this one over here." Madison grabbed the horse, then Ned slapped her hand.

"Dont." Ned said. "We'll be dead for the next two moves if you do that."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Genius."

"You do like giving nicknames, huh."

Ned thought for a while, then he finally moved the bishop. "Check."

"Oh no, they're gonna win." Reagan said.

"Shut it." Ted said. "They won't." He looked at her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Whatever." Reagan said. "Just get this over with."

"Okay."

Ted moved the King who ate the other team's Bishop.

"One man down again, dude." Ted said.

"I don't think so." Ned said. "Check." He moved the rook.

"What the?" Ted said.

"You didn't see that coming did you?" Ned said.

Reagan smacked Ted on the back. "I told you they're going to win."

Ted bit his lips. "Gaaaaah."

"What, you give up?" Madison asked.

No answer.

"I guess we win then." Madison said.

"You didn't do anything." Ned said.

"At least I didn't pressure you, or smack you on the back."

On the other side of the table, Reagan was busy talking to Ted.

"Why did I ever came back to you." She said. "I should've chose Ned." She kept on rambling on and on about how disappointed she was that she teamed up with Ted.

Ted was just laughing.

"Why you laughin'?" Reagan asked.

"It's just funny when you said 'I should've chose Ned." Ted said. "Like what are we? Couples?"

Reagan's face turned red. She didn't say anything more. On the other side, Madison and Ned were starting to laugh too.

"Harhar." She looked at Madison. "Why you so close with him suddenly?" Indicating Ned as the "him".

"Wer'e not close." Madison said. "In fact we'll never be. Just this once."

"Well, I guess you two should start the cleaning." Ned said.

Ted looked at Reagan. Then he looked at them. "We'll get you guys for this."

* * *

When Natalie and Dan arrived at the hall, they were welcomed by loud shouts.

"What?" Natalie asked. "Who won?"

"I don't know. Let's find Amy."

The two walked through the crowd, scanning the faces. Then they saw Amy, with Ian.

"Ugh." Natalie said. "Why is my brother always with your sister nowadays?"

"Maybe he has a crush on her." Dan said. Natalie said a disgusted sound. They were still squeezing through the people.

"My sister's not that bad. Besides, what's your business with them being together anyway." Dan said. Natalie didn't answer. "Look at us, we're always together these days."

They finally reached Amy and Ian.

"Ames." Dan called out.

"Dan!" Amy said.

"Who did it? Did Sinead win?"

"YEAH!" Amy replied, her face filled with happiness.

"Dan-O." Hamilton said,

"Ham!"

Then they saw Sinead walk towards them. She was greeted by a lot of handshakes and "Congratulations"

"Guys! I did it!" Sinead said, she gave Amy a big hug.

"See, I told you." Amy said. "You'll win it."

Sinead smiled.

"Congratulations Sinead." Dan Said with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks, Dan."

"Congratulations, Sinead." Natalie said from beside him.

"Natalie? Thanks!" Sinead said. "You two seem to be going everywhere together lately."

Dan and Natalie ignored her.

"Where's my brothers?" Sinead asked.

"We're here." They all turned around to see Ted, Ned, Reagan, and Madison walking towards them.

"I thought you were in detention." Sinead said.

"Yeah. We were." Ned said.

"We cleaned fast." Reagan said.

"You too?" Sinead asked."I thought you said you'd get away with it?"

"That's what we thought too." Madison said.

They laughed. Sinead looked at Hamilton. She smiled a lot.

"Ham!" Sinead rushed to Hamilton and gave him a hug. Hamilton was surprised.

"Whoah whoah. Congrats, Ms. President." Hamilton said, looking as if he was unsure he should return the hug or not.

Sinead smiled. "Thanks a lot." She was still hugging Hamilton.

"What for?" Hamilton asked.

"For supporting me."

"Well, of course."

Then she whispered on Hamilton's ear. "I saw you hand out my flyers, thanks a bunch for that." Hamilton just smiled.

"Ahh. Guys?" Dan raised his hand. "Should we have another reunion?"

They all laughed and they all agreed.

"My treat!" Sinead said, smiling.


	9. Progressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues**

**A/N: Here it is. Another chapter. As i said. I'd do a double update. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

Cahill Mansion

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Dan was sreaming for the the fifth time. He was frustrated. He sat on his bed and grabbed his pillows and blankets. Then he either covers his face with it or throws it away.

"Dan!" Amy called from below. "What is it? Did you get beaten by NinjaMaster345 again?"

I wish, Dan thought. Losing to that virtual game expert is much better than knowing he'll be performing the play tomorrow. A play. In front of all the people. He knew this day would come, but he never thought he'd be this nervous. He thought about going on that stage. Then saying some stupid lines and acting them out. Then some parts about him and Natalie and.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah." Dan screamed again. Downstairs, Amy sighed. She was sitting on the couch with her laptop, putting on her headphones. Dan's shouts though seemed to pass through the device. She got up and started walking up the stairs. I swear if you're making that noise and making me come up the stairs for nothing I'll tear your hair off, Amy thought.

"What is it, Dan?" Amy thought as she slammed the door open to Dan's room. She saw Dan sitting on his dirty bed, staring at her blankly. Amy rolled her eyes and came over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Play. Nervous." Dan said.

Oh, Amy thought. She bit her lip, She didn't know what to say. She almost felt bad about thinking of ripping his little brother's hair off. "Hey. Don't be." Amy said, thinking how bad she is at this. "You can do this. You might be very lame at trying hard to be a ninja, but you'll pull this off. The clue hunt was much more difficult than the play, you know. But you survived, we survived."

Dan looked at her hopefully.

"Cheer up." Amy continued. "Tomorrow it will happen and then it'll be over. If the play's good, I'll treat you skittles... and ice cream."

Dan didn't say anything. He just smiled. Amy smiled too.

"Now come on. Get up. Quit rambling." Amy said. "Play The Rise of the Dark Temple and beat MasterNinja345 already." She was about to go out when Dan called her. She turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thanks." Dan said and he smiled.

"Sure, you may be annoying but it's good to be your big sister." Amy stuck her tongue out.

Dan stuck his tongue out too and waited until Amy left. He then grabbed his game. He pulled out wires and controls, preparing it when.

"Daaaaaan." Nellie called out. "Someone's on the phone for you."

* * *

Kabra Residence

"Im telling you, Ian. I cant do it." Natalie said to his brother, who was practically bored and was only half listening.

"Just do it." Ian replied. "If Dan can do it, then why can't you? You don't want that do you?"

"Well, I don't but..." Natalie said.

"Besides," Ian continued. "I know there's some kind of excitement going in there with you." He chuckled. "How many scenes are you and Daniel having again?"

Natalie smacked him.

"I'm just kidding Nat." Ian said.

"Don't call me that. You sound just like Daniel." Natalie sneered.

"Oooh. Daniel again?"

"Shut up."

"You don't want other people calling you that huh? Only Daniel."

"One more word about him and you'll be sleeping with-"

"Call him Natalie." Ian said, suddenly being serious. He smiled. "If you're really nervous, call him and talk about it. I'm sure he's being annoying like you right now."

Natalie considered what his brother said. She hesitated, but Ian was staring at him. She wanted to punch him.

"Aggh. Fine." Natalie said, rolling her eyes.

"That's my sister." Ian said. "Oh. And say "Hi" to your boyfriend from me." He suddenly run off, knowing Natalie would try to strangle him or something. Instead, Natalie just grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. She missed.

She sighed. She looked at the telephone, then she punched in the numbers.

* * *

"Hello? Who is this?" Dan said, wondering who might be calling him at a time like this. There was no answer at first.

"Hello?" Dan said again.

"Danie- Dan?" The voice on the other line said. Dan didn't need to figure out who it was. He knew it was Natalie from just the sound, and the almost mispronunciation of his name.

"Natalie?" Dan said. "Why're you calling me?"

"I'm calling you because of the play, okay. Don't think of anything weird."

"Oh." Dan said. "Why? What's with the play?"

"Uhm. I ah." Natalie was saying. Dan could almost see her shuffling while talking to him over the phone. "Aren't you nervous, or something?"

Dan smiled. "Well. Yeah. I was, pretty much rambling about it on my bed, making loud noises. Then Amy came into my room and told me that I shouldn't worry about it."

"And you are okay now?" Natalie asked.

"Well, yeah." Dan said. "Well not completely but, I decided I should just forget about it for now. I'll worry about it tomorrow, besides, I have to defeat an enemy."

"An enemy?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. Rise of the Dark Temple. Pretty rad game." Dan said.

"Oh. I forget you're so childish sometimes."

"Forget? Sometimes? I thought I'm childish all the time." Dan said and he laughed.

"Yeah you are!" Natalie said.

"Are you saying I somehow act like a gentleman when I'm with you?"

"Shut up, Dan."

"Or are you the only one who sees how manly I am?" Dan chuckled. On the other line, Natalie was hearing him laugh.

"Of course not. You're not manly at all. You're just a little kid who's obsessed with ninjas and who is very annoying and has a bad taste for fashion." Natalie replied.

"At least you told me I'm cute, right?" Dan asked. "Is that what you said? I didn't quite hear it last time."

Natalie's face turned red. She was thankful they were just talking on the phone. She would've died of embarrassment if Dan sees her blush.

"I couldn't recall such thing." She heard Dan laugh on the other line. She was about to end the call.

"Hey Princess." Dan said. She put the receiver back to her ears. "Good luck tomorrow." Then Dan hang up. She could only hear the dial tone now. She put the phone down.

She thought about Dan, his face. His disturbing grinning face which she wants to slap off his head. Then his bothersome laugh and his stupid jokes. It took her a moment to realize that she was actually smiling. She brushed it off her face instantly.

"No way am I smiling while thinking of him." Natalie said, though she isn't completely sure about it right now.

* * *

Ian Kabra was shuffling through his bag. He was about to cross out something again but... it was gone.

"Where is it?" Ian said to himself. He searched the pockets and in between the pages of his notebook. No luck. After a few minutes of hopeless searching, he finally gave up. He wondered where could it possibly be. Then he thought of the worst scenario, what If it fell somewhere, on the streets, on school. What if someone sees it? What if that someone was Amy?

He calmed himself, there's no way that it would happen right? Maybe it just fell, but what are the chances that Amy would be the one to find it. Besides, if anybody found it, they wouldn't know who wrote it right?

He smacked himself, thinking how silly it was of him to make something like that, and to lose it. He was thankful that he didn't write any names on it. He only used the pronoun "her". But it would be so much better if no one actually sees it.

"Wherever you are right now," Ian said, talking to no one in particular. "Please don't be in the hands of anyone."

He knew nothing.

* * *

"Who was it?" Amy asked Dan. She was about to come out of her room as soon as she heard the phone ring, thinking it was Sinead. But then she heard Nellie call Dan's name.

"What? On the phone?" Dan asked, though he already knows Amy was talking about it.

Amy nodded.

"Oh. Natalie." Dan asked.

"Natalie?" Amy asked. Surpised. "Not Atticus?"

"Well, yeah." Dan said. "I was pretty surprised myself too."

Then Amy's face shifted into a mocking smile. "You seem particularly happy. And you were always laughing too." Amy looked at Dan, who seem to not know what she's talking about.

"Yeah." She continued. "I heard you laugh. Sooooooo." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Did she finally say how much she likes you?" Amy said.

"What?" Dan said, his voice high. His face red. "What are you talking about? She doesn't like me at all, Amy. She hates me."

"Well, do you like her?" Amy asked.

"No!" Dan said, maybe lying? He wasn't quite sure about it now. Some time ago, he would've been 100% sure about it. But now?

"You know I strongly believe in the saying "The more you hate, the more you love."

"Well, I don't." Dan replied. "And if you really believe that so, then that means you really like Ian Kabra, since you're his number one hater."

This time, Amy's face turned red. "I do not!" She said.

"She just asked about the play, okay." Dan said.

"Who? Natalie?"

"Yeah." Dan said. "She asked me if I was nervous or anything. Apparently, she was too."

Amy nodded, her face not quite believing Dan. "Then why were you laughing then?"

"None of your business." Dan said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to continue my fight with NinjaMaster345." Dan walked past Amy and went to his room. He heard Amy shout from the back. "I support you and Natalie!" Then she laughed.

"I support you guys too." Dan replied. "Ian is crazy about you." Then he slammed the door shut to his room.

* * *

Amy went to her room afterwards. She decided to do some studying, since there isn't anything much better to do. She grabbed her notebook, and a piece of paper along with it. Though she didn't notice it until she saw it.

She remembered about it. She almost forgot about it, but here it was again.

"Why is it here?" She asked herself. She put her hand on her forehead. "Stupid me. I must've brought it along with me."

She opened the note again. She read the unchecked ones. There was "Be officially friends with her." There were also "Annoy her some more." and also "Make her 'hate on me' gone." At the bottom there was "Go out with her."

She laid back, looking at the ceiling on her room. She couldn't believe Ian can do something like this. Then she laughed, for a moment only. Because she thought about who he might he be talking about in the note. Does Ian have a crush on someone? She thought. Who could it be?

She thought about all the girls in her class who was also Ian's classmates. Nina? Jane? Who could it be.

"Chloe!" Amy said, sitting up. He likes to play jokes on her, and she gets annoyed with it too. But even so, they seem to like each other. "He must be talking about Chloe." She smiled for a while, but it suddenly faded. What about him having a crush on Chloe? What does she care about it? But she felt kind of sad, she didn't know why, and she hated it.

"I don't care about it." Amy said. "Gaaaaaaaah." She screamed, but not loud enough like Dan's.

No way am is Amy Cahill jealous about Ian liking Chloe, she thought.

* * *

**Reviews please :) **


	10. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I decided to update. Sorry for the wait. I was busy with school. Anyways, here it is. This story is almost over. Don't know if it's a good thing or not. Hehe. But please, enjoy. And don't forget to review. :D**

** Otakusofia: Really? You're name's Chloe? Wow. That's.. I just thought of random names in making this story and I chose one which is a name of one of my reviewers? Cool. Anyways. I see you always follow this story, and always reviewing too. Thanks a lot for that. :D**

* * *

Another day. Another school day. But this is a special day, since this day marks their School Festival. Amy was having fun walking all over the halls. The decorations were pretty nice, and everywhere you go, there's always something nice to look at.

"...lost it." A girl was saying inside an empty room. He was talking to a boy. Amy recognized the voice, It was Chloe's.

"I don't know." The guy was saying, it was Ian. Amy stepped backed and hid herself. She leaned closer to the room to hear what they're talking about. She shouldn't be listening to a private conversation between them, but... she must admit, she's getting pretty good at hearing some conversations she isn't supposed to hear. "I'm so clumsy." Ian continued.

"I told you shouldn't have made a list like that." Chloe said. "It's pretty embarrassing if someone saw it."

List? Amy thought. Could they be talking about the mysterious checklist she saw. If so, then Ian really did own that. And wait, Chloe knows about it? This isn't some kind of confession they're talking about?

"I know." Ian said.

"What if Amy saw it?" Chloe said. Amy flinched upon hearing her name.

"That's what I thought about too." Ian said. "But what are the chances? This is a big school. If it fell somewhere, maybe someone didn't even see it. Right now, it might be lying on some garbage bins.

"Maybe the janitor saw it." Chloe said. Then she laughed. Ian laughed too.

"I just hope Amy didn't see it, or maybe a friend of hers or anyone really. She doesn't know about it, she shouldn't know about that list. It's really embarrassing if she does.

"Who needs it anyway." Chloe said. "Besides, you two are pretty close already."

There was silence.

"What about you just tell Amy how you feel?" Chloe asked.

Amy gasped upon hearing the whole thing. Ian? Feeling something for me? What?

"It's hard." Ian said. "I can't just suddenly blurt that out. Besides, I think she still hates me on some way. But hey, you know what's good? She's the one who asked me if we'd like to be friends."

"Continue." Chloe said.

"I told her she didn't need to ask. Like we were friends already. I thanked her because she made things easier, and that she done the task herself. She was practically clueless about what I was talking about. But she nodded. I was about to cross the "Be officially friends with her" thing.. but yeah, that's when I found out it was gone."

"Oh." Chloe said. "Just forget about that thing. You can do it."

"I hope I can." Ian said.

"Come on, let's go find Amy."

Amy stiffened, she quickly ran off. She was confused about the things she found out. She needs time to process all those. Does Ian like me? She thought. That means I was wrong about it all. Chloe and Ian aren't liking each other. And the note, it doesn't talk about Chloe at all. It was all about her. She didn't know what to feel about it. Gladness? Relief? She just wasn't sure.

But she could tell her heart felt lighter after that.

Hamilton and Sinead were walking together, visiting each place and enjoying whatever event they came in to. Sinead watched and laughed as Hamilton joined a Karaoke contest. He didn't get the prize though, but it was fun seeing him sing. Sinead never saw Hamilton singing at all, ever.

"That was epic." Sinead said.

"I know. My singing's horrible right?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead pursed her lips, then she started laughing. "Yeah." Hamilton smiled, and then he laughed too. "But at least you went for it. It's pretty good watching you sing."

"I could've done better." Hamilton said, joking. "But you were watching, I couldn't concentrate."

"Reasons." Sinead said. Hamilton said.

"Hey, let's go over there." Hamilton pointed at one stall.

"Ice cream or hot dogs?" He asked.

"Hmmm." Sinead said. "Tacos."

"Tacos?" Hamilton said. "There aren't tacos here. Do you want me to take you to Mr. Ben's? That guy serves delicious tacos."

"I'm just kidding, big guy." Sinead said. "I'll take hotdogs."

"Then I'll take some ice cream." Hamilton said.

Sinead narrowed her eyes at him. "Kidding." He said. "Hotdogs it is."

They watched as the guy made their hotdogs. They talked about a movie room somewhere down Room 126.

"They'll be showing horror movies." Hamilton said.

"What? We go there?" Sinead asked.

"If you'd like to." Hamilton said.

"I'd definitely like too." Someone answered, and it wasn't Sinead. It was Sophie.

"Sophie." Hamilton said. Sinead watched as Sophie held Ham's hand. She looked at Sinead. It was a stare. Since Sinad won the elections, Sophie seemed to hate her.

"What time will we be going?" Sophie asked, looking at Hamilton.

"Uhh." Hamilton was lost for words, this girl.

"What?" Sophie asked. "You going with Ms. Red Hair here?" Sophie pointed at Sinead.

"Well, yeah." Hamilton said.

"You would go with her? Not with your girlfriend?" Sophie said.

"Girlfriend?!" Sinead and Hamilton said.

"Yeah. Didn't you tell her about us Ham?" Sophie asked.

Hamilton was speechless she just looked at her with pure shock and anger.

"You guys go ahead." Sinead said. "I shouldn't be getting in between you guys."

"Here's your hotdog." The man said. He's interrupting skills are SOOO BAD, they all thought.

Sinead looked at the hotdog. Then she turned away. "Give that to your girlfriend." She said.

"Sinead." Hamilton said, but she was already walking. Hamilton forced his hand away from Sophie.

"What were you thinking?" Hamilton said, furious. Then he walked away to catch up to Sinead.

"Tell me, why are you guys calling us out here again?" Madison said. Looking at Ned and Ted.

"Just chill." Ned said. "We have a plan."

"And what plan are you talking about?" Reagan said.

"Trust me." Ted said. "You'll be happy about it."

"Well, quit the yappin and start explainin'." Madison said

"Okay. First, I'm gonna ask you a question." Ned said. "Do you guys wanna get out of detention later and enjoy the festival?"

"We want to, of course." Madison said.

"But we can't do it. We already talked about this. We have detention." Reagan said. "I hate Mr. Chui for including this day for our detention.

"Well, we said we've got a plan." Ted said.

"What? We can't just leave the room right? You said there are cameras." Madison said.

"Well yeah." He continued. "Mrs. Haddick wont be around again. I'm sure of that. She'll just gonna leave us there sitting and do nothing while we hear the fun going on outside. She tortures us that way. Still, we can't just escape since there are eyes on the ceiling. And we wouldn't want to get caught, do we?"

"Yeah." Madison and Raegan said.

"So, we have this baby." Ned said. He grabbed a device from his pocket. It looks sort of like a little remote.

"What the hell is that?" Madison asked. "You saying you brought a TV and we're going to watch cartoons to pass the time?"

"Geez, dude." Ned said. "Don't go guessing things up."

"Don't call me dude."

"Would you guys stop that?" Ted said. "Stop fighting and more with the explaining?"

"Okay." Ned continued. "So we," he pointed his index finger at him and Ted simultaneously, "invented this thing. It may be simple looking, but it can help us escape."

"You sure you guys tested that out before?" Madison said.

"Yeah." Reagan agreed. "What if that thing blows up again. Like the last thing you made at our reunion? Fiske wasn't impressed by that."

"Oh stop doubting guys." Ted said.

"So how does it work?" Madison said.

"Well." Ned said. "I'm not gonna tell you all the details but when I press this button right here-"

"It'll shoot out lasers and destroy the camera?" Reagan interrupted.

"No. And no interruptions." Ned said. "It'll release some electromagnetic waves and disrupt the signal of the cameras."

"Continue." Madison said.

"On the A/V Room, when this baby is activated, the footage of us in this boring detention room will go haywire. At first, it'll send signals making the video blank. But when it comes back, the video will show us sitting and boring ourselves to death."

"I don't get it." Reagan said.

"I know you wont." Ted said. "He isn't finished yet. The video will show that we are being good students sitting in detention, but it's a recorded video of us from last week. Here in detention. Whatever we'll be doing later on inside the room will not be shown on the footage. Instead, the recorded video we had last week, where we were just sitting and you guys were snoring, that will be shown for today's forecast."

"When that happens." Ned continued. "Well sneak out of the room and watch the play. They won't find out since they'll be thinking we were still in detention, based on the videos."

"How do we know it's done? And it's safe to go out?" Madison asked.

"This thing right here lights up, indicating that it's work is done." Ned said, pointing at a part of the remote.

"What if someone passes here?" Reagan said. "And they'll see that there's no people inside."

"It's the school festival," Ted said. "People wont bother going to the detention room."

"Okay, then." Madison said. "Be sure that'll work. If we get in more trouble with that thing, I swear I'm going to kick you in the shins. Hard."

"Alright, alright." Ned said.

Hamilton was still looking for Sinead. He was thankful when she found her sitting alone in one of the benches. He quickly walked towards her. When she saw him, she smiled. But it looks like a forced smile.

"So. How's the date?" Sinead asked, not looking at him. "Did you have fun?"

Hamilton took time before he answered. "Look, Sinead-"

"What?" She interrupted. "Was the movie bad?"

Hamilton ignored that. "Look, she isn't my girlfriend okay."

"Then what was she talking about?" Sinead said.

"I don't know." Hamilton said. "I was pretty angry at her after you left. I had no idea what she was talking about. Telling lies like that."

"Even so, you two were always together."

"What happened to you?" Hamilton said, he then smiled. Sinead want to put that smile out of his face. She wondered why he was smiling at a time like this. "Days ago you were the one who's saying that Sophie and I are going out. And now, when she's the one who said it, though it wasn't true, you just went and ran away."

"That's not what we're talking about Ham." Sinead said. "She called you Ham too."

"What?" Hamilton said, laughing a little. "You jealous?"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You're just my friend. I wouldn't be jealous even if she's you're girlfriend."

"Really?" Hamilton said. He looked at the sky. "Look, she isn't really my girlfriend. I don't know what's gotten into her, why she said that but.. we're just always together cause she asks me things, you know."

"Asks you what things?" Sinead asked.

"She bugs me, alright. She wouldn't stop, so I just agreed to teaching her some lessons okay. Tutor her at math."

Sinead's eyes widened. "Tutor her at math?" Sinead asked. "But I tutor you at math."

Hamilton's eye widened this time, then he closed them and pursed his lips, as if he told something he shouldn't.

"You mean you're teaching her what I'm teaching you? Or, wait." Sinead said. "You never even listen to me when I tutor you. I know that. You never listen to a word I say, but still, you ace your tests."

Hamilton just smiled at her. He looks as though he doesn't want Sinead to find out.

Sinead realized. "You're really good at math, are you?" She asked.

"Well." Hamilton said. "Not really good but-"

"Then why were you always asking me to help you on the lessons then? If you already know it?"

"Well ah." Hamilton said. "I'd like to spend time with you?"

Sinead punched him on the shoulder, slightly. "We can have time together if you just want to. We're friends."

"No. It's different. Look, Sinead." Hamilton said. "About the friends thing."

"What?" Sinead asked. Hamilton looked at her. It took him a moment to answer. But he just said..

"Nothing." Hamilton said. "Wanna go to the movie room now?"

"You didn't go with Sophie?" Sinead asked. Hamilton was glad her attention was diverted.

"Yeah." Hamilton said. "I was looking for you. I left her standing by the hotdog station."

"Oh." Sinead said. "Ok." She walked away first, Hamilton watched as she go. He let out a sigh. He just told her that he was lying about the math lessons, that he just did that so he can spend more time with her. Though he wasn't quite sure if Sinead got that. He was quite relieved she didn't.

* * *

**Done! Tell me what you think about it. Reviews! :)**


	11. The Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

* * *

Everything was ready. The stage, the lights, the chairs for the audience to sit on, the participants. But Dan wasn't completely ready, he never was ready. Right now, standing behind the curtains, taking a peek outside, he wasn't sure he can do it. Then someone tapped his back. He turned around to see Natalie.

"Oh. Hey Cobra." Dan said.

"Why are you calling me that?" Natalie said,

"It helps me calm down." He replied. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Look. They said we should dress up for our costumes already." Natalie informed him. Dan sighed. He took one more look on the chairs outside, then turned around and followed Natalie to the dressing room.

He looked at his prince costume hanging on the rackets. He wasn't happy how majestic it looked, how he thinks it'll never fit him. How he despises that he's gonna wear it in front of everyone and act like a real prince. On the other side of the room, Natalie was not impressed with her costume either. She didn't like to think that she's going to wear the old faded clothes and dress like a peasant. Let alone act like one. Dan looked as her face scowled upon seeing her costume. It made him happy.

He finally put on the clothes. And man, he looks weird. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought, this isn't me. "This sucks, talking to his reflection, "Can't he be just a Ninja Prince, or maybe Skittles Prince? Why does it have to be Royal Prince?"

For him, he looked ridiculous wearing the stupid costume. But when he got out of the dressing cubicle (he took some time wondering if he should get out or stay there and pretend to sleep until the show was over, but he was getting tired and annoyed of looking at himself in the mirror), some of his classmates gasped upon seeing him.

"What?" He asked. "I know I look ridiculous. Told you guys I'm not into this stuff."

"Dan, you look amazing." Monica said. "You're really like a young handsome prince."

Dan didn't know how to take that. "Ahh. Thanks?" He said.

All around he saw his classmates wearing different attires. He was relieved that he's not the only one wearing these weird outfits. He looked at the boys playing as assassins and annoyance filled him again. Why can't I be just one of them? He thought. Then he saw Natalie.

Natalie was sitting alone in one of the chairs. Looking both equally tired and annoyed. Her dress was kind of big for her and there are some stitches here and there. A usual peasant attire, as Natalie would call it. But she did look good in it, Dan thought. Not as an insult that she looks better wearing those kinds of clothes, but as a compliment that she can still look pretty with it. He decided to keep it to himself, of course.

Dan didn't realize he was staring at her until Natalie spoke.

"What you looking at?" Natalie said.

Dan smiled. "Nothing. It's just. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day you'll actually be wearing... not branded clothes."

"I know." Natalie said. Then he looked at Dan from head to toe, her lips curving to a smile. "You look.."

"What?" Dan said before she could finish. "Ugly? Weird? Absurd?"

Natalie covered her mouth. "Ridiculous." SHe laughed. "But good, really. Like a good-type ridiculous."

"What?" Dan asked.

"DO I have to say it twice?" Natalie asked. "Wearing a prince attire fits you, Daniel."

Dan laughed. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah. Unless you want it to be an insult?" Natalie asked.

"You saying I'm handsome right now?" Dan asked, raising one brow.

"Still no." Natalie asked. "Looking good with a costume doesn't mean your already handsome, stupid."

Dan laughed a little, then looked Natalie in the eye. "But still cute right?" Dan asked before he grinned.

"Shut up." Natalie said.

"For the record." Dan said, "Wearing simple dresses, you pulled it off you know."

"Are you just saying that 'cause I told you you look good in a regal attire?"

"No." He held out his arms. "I mean it." He smiled. "Come on, let's get ready for this nightmare."

Natalie faltered for a while, but she took his arms.

Amy was already sitting on one of the chairs for the play. Next to her was Sinead, who looked quite as excited as she was.

"I am soooo excited to see my little brother act on a play." Amy said.

"I know right?" Sinead agreed. "Same goes to Natalie. Do you still tease Dan with her though?"

"Of course." Amy said. "It's fun teasing him. And I like seeing his face turn red when I mention that Natalie likes her. I don't know if it's true though, but I can't help doing it."

"I think that's quite true." Ian suddenly said from behind Amy. Both she and Sinead jumped a little when he joined their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Natalie. I tease her with your little brother too." Ian said. "She really hates him, but I think she kind of developed some feelings for him right now."

"You two are evil siblings." Sinead said.

"No were not." Amy said. "I just think it's cute when they're fighting, but like they still care for each other you know."

"Agreed." Ian said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Another voice said. They all turned to see Hamilton suddenly sitting beside Sinead.

"Seriously, what is it with you guys suddenly appearing out of nowhere?" Sinead said.

"Magic." Hamilton said as he made hand gestures.

They were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the stage. It was Mrs. Bills, standing with a microphone in front of her.

"Good Afternoon, students!" She happily greeted. "How are you all feeling today?"

Some cheers from the crowd.

"I know. I'm excited too." She said. "And what are we all excited about? We'll to start this is our 43rd Annual School Festival." She continued saying some things about th school and how good the students are and how thankful she is that they are all happy and with high spirits.

"Now, one of the.. events, we're having to open up the start of our festival is a play. Who here likes plays?"

Hands were raised.

"Wonderful!" She said. "Now what are we waiting for? Let's all welcome this wonderful presentation. From the class under yours truly."

The place was filled with the sound of applause as the curtains opened, revealing a wonderfully crafted thrones inside a palace. Sitting in one of the chairs is Dan. Amy stifled a laugh when he saw him, attire and all.

"Once upon a time..." The narrator called out. As any story would start. She ramble about a prince, and like any other prince, his royal parents would choose the perfect girl to be the prince's princess. "However, Prince Joseph had other plans, or shall we say, another destiny."

Dan's acting was pretty nice. Amy never thought his brother had the talent. It was pretty good, but Amy can't help laughing at times. This was the first time Dan ever did something like this. EVER. And the sight now made Amy feel a lot of things.

"Dan-o's looking pretty good." Hamilton said.

Then Dan, or Prince Joseph, was on his room.

"Why can't father and mother understand me?" He was saying in a prince-like way. "Can't I just be the one who will choose my own princess?" He was, as Amy calls it, emoting in his room. Then he opened the closet and grabbed some clothes. Clothes, one like a robe and some villager attires.

"Time to do some fun." He said.

The next scene was Prince Joseph roaming around the village in his not so royal clothes. He was interested in seeing the markets, the people busy working around him. All around he went, then he bumped into a girl. And this girl happened to be Natalie. She was holding in her hands a basket full of apples. And as clichéd as always, the girl fell and apples were scattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Prince Joseph said. He was surprised by the impact and he was quite unsure what to do. He held out his hand for the girl, Natalie, who just fell.

"Oh that's alright." She said as she brushed off "dirt" on her dress. Then he looked up to see Dan, Prince Joseph and she stared for a while. Amy enjoyed that moment, or overly enjoyed it as she let out a sqeal. Ian, Sinead, and Hamilton looked at her as she did so.

"What?" Amy said. They all turned back to watch the play.

"I really am sorry mademoiselle." Prince Joseph said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." The girl said. "And no need to apologize, I wasn't looking."

Prince Joseph bit his lip. He bent down to pick up the apples, so did the girl. "Where do you live?" The prince said, making small talk, hoping the girl would not realize he was the son of the King and Queen who ruled their land.

"Oh just by the river over there." She said. By then they picked up all the apples and returned them to the basket.

"Thanks a lot, mister." The girl said. "I should be going now."

"Shall I accompany you?" Prince Joseph said.

Natalie smiled, but she shook her head. "Thanks, but, I'll be fine." She turned away and.

"Wait, miss." Prince Joseph said. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Dana." Natalie said, and she walked away. Leaving Dan staring at her.

"Natalie's so beautiful!" Sinead and Amy both said.

"I know my sister's beautiful, but wow. She look perfectly well on those clothes too." Ian said.

"They're so cute together!" Amy said. "Why can't they just be together!"

"Amy, I think they're not into that." Sinead said.

"I know." Amy said. "Okay, why can't they be friends."

"How bout we be together milady?" Ian said, looking at Amy.

She didn't turn to see him cause she was afraid she would blush. Considering she remembered about the note, and the fact that it was about her. And that Ian likes her. So she just ignored him.

"Ooooh." Hamilton said, noticing that Amy ignored Ian. Ian looked at Hamilton and shrugged his shoulders.

"You, our son, our only son, and the Prince of Creyto." The King said. "It is now time for you to have your Princess. I, We- he looked at the queen and nodded- have already selected who the lucky Princess shall be."

"Who is it, father?" Dan said.

"She is a very fine woman. All the way from the Ruby Kingdom. Her name's Princess Joanna."

"You two will make fine rulers of Creyto for our next generation." The queen said.

"But father-" Prince Joseph said.

"No BUTs, my son." The King said.

The play went on and on. Dan and Natalie were actually playing their parts well. Ian, Amy, Sinead, and Hamilton were busy watching. They were enjoying it. Amy and Ian were busy filming the whole thing with their camera, with Ian laughing from time to time. The scene came when the Princess from the Ruby Kingdom arrived. She regarded Dan, looked at him from head to toe, and with a high voice asked his father. "Will I have more gems if I marry him daddy?"

"Well of course, my dear." Her father said. "Much more than what you already have now."

The princess smiled, and gracefully put her hand together. "Okay. I'll marry him." She said.

Dan, or Prince Joseph was looking at her without interest. And disgust, realizing this girl will only love him because of wealth. Dan's face after hearing about the gems was quite priceless, according to Ian.

Then another scene. This time, Prince Joseph was strolling around the village once more. Hoping to see Dana again. Then he saw her.

"Come with me." Prince Joseph said. ""I'll show you something."

"Wherever shall we go?" Dana said.

"You'll see." The prince said. And he, Dan, held Natalie's arms and led her towards a fine place. The place was perfect for picnic. The two of them talked and talked and basically being lovey-dovey, as what Amy likes to call it. They ate and laughed. Apparently, someone was watching them. It was the princess.

Then she alerted the guards, or her servants. Or actually, it was her assasins (they had a lot of assasins in their kingdom) She told them to search for the girl and kill her, if possible. They agreed. The next day, they started looking for the girl.

The next day, while Dana was picking apples in her backyard, the assassins started their assault. They grabbed her and covered her mouth before any villagers could notice. Then they carried her someplace, as she kicked and fought her way out of the men's grip.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She screamed.

They dropped her on the place where she and Prince Joseph (she still didn't know it was the Prince) had a picnic. She looked up to see her kidnappers, they were all wearing black all over, like ninjas. Then she saw a girl, a pretty girl. It was Princess Joanna.

The princess asked her some questions, then saying that she's only luring the prince and whatnot. That she's only acting it nice with Prince Joseph so that she can marry him and have all the palace's fortune. Dana, however had no clue what she was talking about. She didn't even know why she's spouting about a Prince. What prince? She never met any prince. She kept denying. Eventually, the Princess got bored, and she ordered the assassins to kill her. They obeyed. But before the Assasin could hit the girl with his sword, Prince Joseph came out. Or more accurately, a boy dressed in simple clothes with a hood on.

"Henry." Dana said.

"Henry? That's what you call him? Pathetic." The princess said.

Prince Joseph kept on fighting the enemy's until they were all wiped out. Apparently, King Joseph was trained in fighting, and Dan sure knows how to play it out.

"Henry, thanks for saving me." Dana said, walking over to him.

The princess had enough of it. She pulled out the hood and told her about his true identity.

"Is that true?" Dana said. "Is that all true?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "I'll finish this myself. I can't have anyone steal my gems." She grabbed the sword and almost hit Dana with it. Almost, if Prince Joseph hadn't noticed it. He grabbed Dana's arms and ran. "I'll explain later."

They took off, leaving the princess behind. Angered.

Next Scene. Prince Joseph and Dana were panting, hiding behind some huge rock. Prince Joseph explained everything. About his marriage arrangement to Princess he didn't like it. That he was tired of living in the palace, and so he went out occasionally. Then he saw her, and later on, when they were together, he felt something.

"Look." Prince Joseph said. Dan looked at Natalie with those jade eyes. She always hated this scene. She doesn't like looking at Dan face to face, and so close. She doesn't want to see him staring at her and making her blush. But she can't afford to look away now, and so she looked at him. And she can't deny it that Dan looks so handsome when he's looking at her like that. But she never told Dan about it, she never would!

"I'm tired of it all. I just want to live a normal life." Prince Joseph continued.

Natalie almost forgot her lines. She stuttered at first, then regained her composure. "You- you can't." She said, looking away.

"I can, If I want to." He said. He reached for her hand. Touched it gently, and put it to his lips. Even if this is just a play, Natalie can't help but blush, but she tried to hide it, of course.

"I want to be with you, Dana." Prince Joseph said. "From the moment I've known your name, there's not a time everyday that it hasn't ringed in my ears. I kept thinking about you, and. And.

"And what?" Dana said.

"That. That maybe this is what they call l-lo-Love."

"I feel the same way, your highness." Dana said. "And- and don't think that I only do because you're the ruler of this kingdom."

"I know. I believe in you." The prince said. "Princess Joannna**, **she only loves my fortune, not me."

Dana didn't answer. Prince Joseph held her hand tighter, making Natalie purse her lips.

"You are the most –" Starting from the lines about the love, Dan was already fighting hard to say it. He knows this is just a play, and everything in it is just purely lines that isn't really true. But what if it is? "The most be-" He cursed himself for stuttering. "Beautiful girl I've ever seen."

He heard shouts from the audience, it was probably Amy's. "I knew it!" it said.

Dan made a mental note. "Deal with Amy later."

"I don't know, Prince Joseph." Dana said. "What if you'll get in trouble."

"Dana." This time, Dan touched her face. He hesitated at first, he could just disobey the script on him holding her face, and instead just look at her. But.. he didn't know why he did it.

When his hands touched Natalie, Natalie flinched. "Crap," She thought. "Daniel idiot. Now I really can't look at you face to face right now."

But she did.

"Dana." Prince Joseph said. "I. lo-" Dan doesn't want to say it. He hated himself for having second thoughts about it. This is just a play, he thought, this is not real. Why can't he just say it? Does some part of him think its real? "I lov-"

Then the lights turned off and everything went dark.

* * *

**Done. Tell me what you think about it. Reviews :))**


	12. Let's Enjoy The Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey there! I decided to update, since I wasn't too busy. This fic's almost over. The next chapter may be the last one. And thanks for the reviews :). You do all like cliffhangers. Or do you hate it? Anyways. Please read this chapter and enjoy. Review.**

**P.S, For the anon who asked if Natalie and Dan would kiss, hmmm, I dont think Dan and Natalie would in this fic. Hehe. Sorry, if ever.**

* * *

Detention Room

"I'm done with this. I'm tired of hearing all the noise outside." Madison was saying.

"Me too. Let's get this started with. I want to escape now." Her sister, Reagan, agreed.

"Okay. Okay." Ned said. "So when I push this button and this little light here goes red, it mean it's safe to go out."

"We know we know." Madison said, annoyed.

"Ready?" Ted said.

They pushed the button. They should've waited for the light on the device to turn red, but instead, all the light in the whole building went off.

"What the?" Ted said. Everywhere, it was dark. The four of them couldn't see anything.

Reagan screamed. Not a terrified scream, but an angered scream. "You two always mess things up. You're little device? It. Doesn't. Work. And I thought everything will go well."

"Shut it Ballet Bulldog." Ted said. "It does work alright, but the problem is. What was the problem Ned?"

"I don't know, I guess we brought the wrong one. Remember last week we made two of these. They look the same. We experimented on the other one, fiddled with it, and we didn't know what it does."

"Well we do now." Madison said. "God, I can't believe I trusted you guys."

"Well, we're sorry okay." Ned and Ted both said.

There was silence. Then Ned spoke up. "So, does anybody have a light or anything?"

"Oh yeah." Reagan said. She fiddled with her bag, feeling it's contents since she couldn't see anything. "Aha!" She said. She was holding a little flashlight in her hands. She flicked it on, giving the room a little illumination.

"Hey, our plan didn't fail you know." Ted said. "It's all dark here. Why don't we just get out. The cameras can't see us, right?"

The four looked at each other, or looked at where they think their companions are. They stopped for moment, thinking how then never thought about just going out with their current situation.

"Reagan, turn the light off." Madison said.

She did. And they felt their way out of the room.

* * *

Dan wasn't sure what to feel when the lights turned off. Was it relief that he never get to finish what he was about to say? Or was it the opposite. Either way, it was now chaos here. People were standing up, and trying to get out of the stadium. Dan couldn't see it, of course, but he could hear the noise.

Then he thought. "Natalie, wheres Natalie?"

He waved his hands in front of him as you would do when you're walking and the place is very dark. "Natalie?" He called out.

Then someone grabbed his arms. Tightly. It was Natalie.

"Here." She said. Dan sighed.

"Don't just grab my hands Cob-." Dan didn't get to finish it. Someone ran in front of them and he hit Natalie, disrupting her balance and down she fell. With Dan, 'cause she was still holding him.

"See?" Dan said. "If you hadn't held me. You would've fallen by yourself. And I wouldn't be sitting with my butt aching on the floor."

"Shut up, Daniel." Natalie said. She said, She was quivering. Dan wanted to argue more, but there's something about Natalie this time that told him he shouldn't.

There seem to be something wrong with the way she was talking, Dan thought. Was she… crying?

Then they heard a loud sound from beside them. It was a prop, maybe, that fell down with all the chaos around. And Natalie was startled again, since the sound was very close to her, and she ran her arms around Dan, hugging him tightly. Dan was surprised at what she did.

"Ahhh. Cobra. Too tight." Dan said. He was glad it was dark. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or not. But if he is, then it's better that Natalie didn't see it.

Natalie was shaking.

Wow, Dan thought. He never thought Natalie has this side on her. Maybe she's like any other girl too, she gets scared too, and she depends on whoever's with her when she's frightened. Dan was perplexed by the thought, but it didn't seem wrong. It seemed…cute?

"Ahh. Cobra?" Dan said. "You do realize you're hugging me ri-"

"I know." Natalie said. "And shut up."

Dan was surprised at first, but then he smiled. But Natalie didn't see it.

"Dan?" Natalie said.

"Yeah?"

"Next time." Natalie said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Next time you should hug the girl first." Natalie said. Dan didn't reply, but Natalie could feel him chuckling.

"You know, in the play, you can't look at me straight in the eye. But here, backstage, without the lights, you suddenly hug-."

Natalie held him tighter, cutting his air. He didn't finish his sentence. Natalie was quiet. Dan thought she may be embarrassed about it. But she shouldn't be, Dan thought. She shouldn't be.

* * *

"Aggggghhh." Amy wasn't quite sure where to be annoyed. The fact that the lights turned off or the fact that he didn't get to hear his little brother say "I love you" to a girl.

"What happened?" Hamilton asked. "Why did it suddenly turn off."

"Electrical problems, maybe." Sinead said. "We need to get out of here."

Ian grabbed a flashlight from his bag. "Here. But we need to find Dan and Natalie first."

"Of course." Amy agreed. She grabbed the flashlight from Ian's hand and walked towards the stage, or where she thinks the stage is. The three of them followed suit. Ian catched up to walk beside Amy.

"Natalie must be frightened right now." Ian said.

"What? You're sister? Afraid of the dark? I don't think so." Amy said.

"Agreed." Hamilton said and Sinead said.

"Well, she isn't afraid of going into dark places but. Maybe, just maybe, she may be afraid if the light suddenly turns off."

"What's the difference?" Amy asked.

"Well, I might have scared her when we were little."

"Really now?" Amy said.

"Yeah. She was in her room playing. She was still five then. And I turned off the lights and I walked around her room making creepy noises. She cried, but I just laughed, It went on for about 5 minutes and then I turned on the lights to see her hugging a big stuffed toy beside her, and her eyes were puffy from crying. When I saw her like that, I was ashamed of myself. She may be a little brat, but I felt bad with what I did to her then."

"Awwww." Amy said. "Good brother. I mean bad brother, but feeling conscience for what he did."

"Does that mean you'll like me now." Ian said teasingly.

"No." Amy said, then she laughed.

"Well I for one would really hope that Natalie is hugging my little brother right now." She cotinued

"Me too, Ames." Sinead agreed from behind. "That would be really cute."

"I doubt that. Natalie and Dan hate each oth-" Hamilton was saying, but he stopped when he saw the scene. Amy illuminated a corner, and Natalie was in fact hugging Dan. But it wasn't a romantic hug, of course. It was more of like "protect me" hug.

"Sometimes, doubting is wrong." Sinead said to Hamilton.

"Owkay. Wasn't expecting that." Hamilton said.

"Me too." Ian agreed.

"I was hoping that." Amy said.

"Shut up you guys." Dan said. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, brother dear." Amy said. "Just discussing how surprised I am to see you two. In that… state."

"She hugged me. The Cobra hugged me. I never thought she's be scared." Dan said.

Natalie pinched him in the back. "Ouch." Dan said.

It took a little time for Natalie to release Dan. Maybe she was wiping her tears away first?

"I'll kill you, Ian." Natalie said, looking at his brother.

"Let's settle that when we get home." Ian said.

"In the meantime, I want to see you hug my brother again. Go on. You two look perfectly cute. I would take a picture."

"No way I'm hugging him again." Natalie said.

"No way I'm letting her hug me again." Dan said.

"Lies. Such sweet lies." Amy said.

"I swear I'm going to kill you too Amy." Dan said.

"Oh look." Amy said, looking at Ian, Sinead, and Hamilton. "The two already proposed a plan to kill their own siblings. How sweet."

Then suddenly, the lights turned back on. Four people were running towards them. They knew those people. And those people weren't supposed to be here.

"Aren't you in detention?" Sinead said, talking to her brothers.

"Well, yeah. We managed to get out." Ned said, then he grinned at his sister.

"Is the play over?" Madison said.

"It wasn't over, but it was interrupted." Hamilton said.

"The lights suddenly turned off." Ian said.

The four stifled a bit, teensy bit. But the others probably noticed it.

"Well, the lights went out in the detention room too. And so, here we are." Ted said, grinning like his brother.

"That's good then." Sinead said. "But you still didn't see the play. But at least now you're out of detention."

The four of them sighed. They already agreed that no one should know about it. That they were the one's behind the electric problem. Or should they say, Device Malfunction.

"When we get home, tell me what happened to your little invention and why it interrupted a beautiful play, ok?" Sinead said, directing the question to his brothers.

Ted and Ned looked at each other. "We can never escape our sister." Ted said.

"Never." Ned agreed.

"'Cause she's amazing." Hamilton suddenly spurted out. Everyone looked at him, including Sinead.

"What did you just say about our sister?" Ned said.

"She's amazing. Hehe. Yeah. Amazing. At getting you two in trouble. Yeah. That's it. Hehe." Hamilton said, trying his best lie. Then he looked at Sinead, who smiled before she turned away.

* * *

After the play, or more precisely, after the disruption on the play, when the lights were turned on and all activities in the building resumed, there was a sorry speech. The operators said they weren't expecting the problem, and that they are trying to find out whatever happened. The play resumed. All that was left after all was a wedding. Royal Wedding between Dan and Natalie, or Prince Joseph and Dana. It took a lot of time to convince the King. Especially the part where Princess Joanna tried to kill Dana. But eventually, it all turned out well. The curtains closed as Prince Joseph and Natalie were about to kiss.

There were applause from the crowd. The play sure was fantastic. Their efforts didn't go to waste. When the curtain was completely closed, Dan pushed away Natlie, who was leaning close to him as a "kiss" act. "Get away from me Cobra, if you lean in more closer, I might die."

She slapped Dan's hand away from her shoulder. She ignored what he said.

"Finally, the nightmare's over." He said.

"Yeah." Natalie agreed.

"Good work everyone. Nice job!" Mrs. Bills called out. "I have a surprise for you the next time we have our class."

Some cheers from the actors. Natalie and Dan looked at each other. They smiled, and quickly turned away. After awhile, they changed to their normal clothes. The stage was now taken by a band playing loud songs while students crowded the hall.

The Cahills meet up in the corner, away from the dancing students.

"So, I guess we should enjoy the festival now?" Amy said.

"Yeah." Sinead agreed."

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Amy asked. Then Ian grabbed her hand.

"Milady and I would like to go somewhere." Ian said.

"What?" Amy said, trying to remove her hand from Ian's. Dan was pushing her away from the group.

"Go with him. We know you want to." Dan said. Happy to get revenge at his sister with all this love crap.

"Yeah, Amy. Come on" Ian said. Then he ran off, Amy trudging behind.

"Well that was fast." Hamilton said.

"Sooo. How bout you?" Sinead said, looking at Hamilton.

"Weeeell. I don't know. It isn't fun walking around alone." Hamilton said.

"Go with Sophie then." Sinead said.

"I prefer you go with me." Hamilton said. "Oh yeah. I have something to ask you. About math again. And a little word play."

"Don't fool me again Ham." Sinead said.

"Oh come on. Please?" Hamilton said.

Sinead sighed. "Fine. But this better be good."

"Of course." Hamilton said, and off they went.

"Well that was fast too." Dan said, looking at Natalie. "Weeeell, I guess I'll go around. Take some break and think about how ridiculous I've been in front of that stage today."

"I guess I will too." Natalie said.

"You don't want to go with me like the others?" Dan asked.

"Definitely not." Natalie said.

Dan pursed his lips, shrugged his shoulders, and went off. Natalie to the other side.

"Sooo. We're the only ones left here?" Ted said.

"Yeah." Reagan agreed. "Four of us, again."

"Hey, let's enjoy the time. Imagine, right now, we should be in detention, but see? Were out. Let's do what we can." Ned said.

"Agreed, but we're not going with you two nerds." Madison said. She and her sister walked off.

"It was fun being in detention with you guys!" Ned called out. "Let's see each other in detention again."

Madison and Reagan stopped walking, they turned around and stuck their tongue out. Ned waved his hands at them.

"Dude? You sure about that?" Ted asked his brother.

"With the detention thing? Not quite, but with the 'together' part…" Ned said.

"Yeah. I agree." Ted said.

"Where do you think the others went by the way?" Ned said.

"I don't know. They all went away in pairs. Except for Natalie and Dan. Our sister's with Ham." Ted said.

Ned was silent. Then Ted spoke. "Do you think we should find them? And Amy and Ian too."

"No." Ned said. "Let's just leave them be." He looked at his brother. "We'll only be causing trouble, and we don't want another trouble do we?"

"Yeah." Ted agreed. "But how do you say let's find Reagan and Madison? It's no fun walking around, just the two of us."

"Okay, then." Ned said.

* * *

**Done. What do you think will happen? Keep watch for the last chapter. **

**What's your favorite part in this story? Do tell. Reviews :)**


	13. 4-Letter Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 Clues.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally reached the last chapter of this fic. Here it is, please read and review. And enjoy too. :)**

* * *

Sinead and Hamilton was sitting on the bench. At this time, they should be walking around enjoying the place, but instead they were solving math equations.

"So what's this about now?" Sinead asked.

"Here." Hamilton said, handing out a paper with a complicated math problem written on it. "Solve this."

"Owwwkay." Sinead said. "I'll try."

It took some time before Sinead answered the problem. The whole time, Hamilton was just watching her, trying not to laugh.

"Done." Sinead said.

"Wow." Hamilton said. "Already? That's my girl."

"You're girl?" Sinead asked.

"Nothing." Hamilton said.

"So… the word play part?" Sinead asked.

"Oh yeah." Hamilton said. "Here." It was another paper, and some words were written on it:

A round object used in transportation

Comes after Tea

(Stay) (In) : Inside the parenthesis is the antonym of the answer.

"Dry up" minus "er"

Third musical syllable.

"Answer that." Hamilton said.

"Hmmm. Let's see." Sinead said, grabbing the paper. "A round object used in transportation? That's easy… Wheel?" She turned to see Hamilton, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Comes after Tea?" Sinead said. "I don't know. Conversations? Can I skip that?"

"Yeah." Hamilton said.

"Inside the parenthesis is the antonym of the answer… So "Go" for stay and "Out" for in?" She was now talking to herself.

"Dry up minus er. There's no er in dry up." She continued. "I'll skip that."

"Third musical syllable." Sinead said. "Do re mi… Mi?"

"Maybe." Hamilton said.

"So what now?" Sinead asked Hamilton.

"Put them all together." He said.

"Owwwkay. So… 'Wheel blank go out blank mi." Sinead said. "That doesn't make sense." She looked up and tried to think. "Wait a minute." She read the questions again. "Comes after Tea, after tea. Did you mean the letter T? Then if that's the case, the answer is U. And "Dry up", what's the other term for it? With the letters er. With the letters.. With, dry up. With. Wither. Wither minus er is with."

She paused and looked at Hamilton. She narrowed her eyes at him. Hamilton smiled goofily.

"Wheel U go out with mi." Sinead said "Will you go out with me? Is that what you mean?"

"I guess so." Hamilton said.

Sinead looked at the Math problem. The answer. It was 143. 143 means… She gasped. And She thought about it. Really? Does Hamilton mean it? She looked at him again, he looked serious. She thought about it, the times when he asked for some tutorials just to spend time with her. The time he helped him with campaigning. Then she realized the boy was waiting for an answer.

"Does it really need to be something like this?" Sinead asked.

Hamilton smiled a toothless smile, with his eyebrows raised. "I guess so. I never tried asking a girl out before, but since it's you, I did the cleverest thing I could think of."

Sinead narrowed her eyes at Hamilton.

"Sooo." Hamilton said. "Answer?"

She wrote something on the paper, and he showed it to him. When Hamilton did, he was disappointed.

Written on it was "No"

Sinead laughed upon seeing Ham's reaction. Then she added something on the paper so that now it looks like "(No) : Refer to number 3."

Then she stood up and walked away. No. 3 was "Inside the parenthesis is the antonym of the answer". Hamilton smiled while holding the paper. He looked to see Sinead who stopped walking and turned to see him, smiling.

"You are one awesome brainiac." Hamilton said and stood up and walked over to her.

"Where are you taking me Ian?" Amy said. "Let go." But Amy didn't need an answer. Ian brought her outside. It was already sunset. There was a big campfire in the center. And all around it were students… dancing.

"Are you serious?" Amy said. "I don't dance."

"That's okay." Ian said, smiling at her. "I can teach you."

Amy felt herself blush. Ian held her hand and his other hand on Amy's side. They did a low dance at first. Then a little waltz.

"And you said you don't dance." Ian said.

"Well. I might do.. a little?" Amy said.

"That's cute." Ian said.

They danced slowly, moving with the music and the others who danced with partners as well. "I'll dance with you on my birthday next time."

"Oh no please." Amy said. Ian looked down and just laughed.

"Hey Ian?" Amy asked. "I might have heard something."

"Hmm. What Is it?" Ian asked.

"Well. Ah. I'll just ask. Do you,-" Amy paused. "Do you like me?"

Ian was surprised at that. But he just smiled. "Like as a distant relative and a friend or like as in romantically?"

"Romantically?" Amy asked.

Ian took a while to answer. "Yeah."

"Really?" Amy said.

"I might look like it at times, but I'm not a complete liar." Ian said. "It's real."

"Oh." Amy said.

"Oh?" Ian said. "Sorry if I was annoying you sometimes, I mean all the time. Maybe it's my way of being close to you?"

"I know." Amy said. "And that's alright."

"You know?" Ian asked, not quite sure what she was talking about. They were still dancing.

"Yeah. And this wasn't on the list." Amy said. "This whole dance thing. You.. surprised me."

"List?" Ian said. "Wait a minute." He stopped dancing, and Amy did so too. "You mean my list? You saw it? The checklist? Really?"

"Yeah. It was cheesy." Amy said, then she laughed.

Ian laughed too, a bit. "And how do you know it's about you?"

"Well, as I've said. I must've heard something." Amy said.

"Heard something… Me and Chloe? Talking about it? You were listening?" Ian said.

"Well yeah. I didn't mean too." Amy said. "I just happened to pass by then I heard you two were talking about a list. And I was pretty curious about a list at that time too so."

Ian didn't answer.

"Hey?" Amy said. "I'm sorry. And why'd you stop dancing?"

"You like dancing with me?" Ian said.

"Just this once." Amy said. So they continued dancing. There was silence. It was awkward at that time, the two thought. Then Amy broke the silence.

"Ian?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Ian said.

"I found out it was your list when I saw you're handwriting in Chem Class, but I didn't know who you were talking about. I thought you were talking about… Chloe."

"Chloe?" Ian said. Then he laughed. "Chloe is just a close friend you know."

"Yeah. Gladly." Amy said,

"Why? Were you jealous?" Ian said.

"I might have been." Amy said.

"And so you like me too, then?" Ian said.

"Maybe." Amy replied.

"I guess I don't need that list anymore." Ian said.

"Guess so." Amy said.

"Cause you already like me." Ian said.

"I like you okay!" Amy said. "Now say another word and I'll go home. It's embarrassing to admit it. Since I looked like I really hate you then."

Ian laughed. "Sure thing, Milady."

Then there was silence. Again. But Amy broke it. Again too.

"Ian?" She said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I don't think it's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?" Ian asked, curious.

"You said. And I overheard, that it's embarrassing if I found your list. But i don't think that, i think it's cute."

"Oh." Ian said. Then he laughed. "Well thank you then." He stopped dancing and just looked at Amy. She stared back. He leaned forward, attempting to kiss her. But Amy just smiled, and she kicked his legs. But not hard.

She whispered in his ear. "I just want you to dance with me. It's already perfect that way."

Ian smiled. And he led her to a beautiful waltz.

Dan was enjoying his rest time. Currently lying under a giant tree, still thinking how embarrassing his day was. He closed his eyes. I guess I'll just sleep for a while, he thought. But then someone showed up. Natalie stood over him. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Oh hey Cobra. Thought you said you won't be going with me." He said.

"I thought we agreed on the name thing." Natalie said.

"Oh right." Dan sat up. "Sorry, Na-ta-lie." He said then grinned.

"One of these days I'm sure I'm going to slap that grin out of your face."

"No. That wouldn't be cute. And you're the one who told me I'm cute, remember?" Dan said.

"No." Natalie said. "I never said you're cute."

"Deniiiiaaaal." Dan said. Raising his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"I can never put up a good conversation with you." Natalie said.

"I know. And you never look at me straight in the face. It's like you'll burn when you look me in the eyes, or like you only do that to annoy me, or or maybe, you have a crush on me or something." Dan said.

"That's it! I came over here to congratulate you.. us.. or whatever. But you..! Aggggghh. Why are you so annoying?"

"Us? What kind of us?" Dan said, then he laughed. "Yeah, I'm annoying… but cute right?" Dan asked.

"I'm out of here." Natalie said. She stood up. But Dan caught her arm. She stopped herself. Dan never holds her hand, only in the play. She was surprised.

"Don't touch me you pea-" She turned to see Dan looking at her straight in the eye. She looked back on his jade eyes, his beau.. She turned away.

"Are you blushing, princess?" Dan asked.

"Shut up. And let go off me." She said, still not looking at him.

Dan laughed. "Stay with me for a while." Dan said as he stood up and brushed his pants. Then he looked at her with a sort of like a mocking and a puppy-look face. Pleeeeeease?

"If you think you're puppy-look face, which looks more like an orangutan will convince me , you're wrong." Natalie said. She turned around again to walk away.

"Hey, Natalie! Wait!" Dan said.

Natalie turned around to see Dan walking towards her. "If you say another stupid thing again, I swear I'll never-."

Natalie stopped talking. She couldn't continue what she was about to say. She was speechless. Who wouldn't be. He's biggest enemy. Or was he her enemy now? He, Dan, hugger her.

Natalie's eyes went wide. "What are you doing Daniel?"

"Hugging you, of course. And it's Dan." He said.

Natalie tried to push him away.

"You said last time. When the lights turned off, and you embraced me... that I should hug the girl first right?"

"Idiot! I didn't mean the girl to be me."

"Well, what if I mean in to be you?" Dan said.

Natalie's face grew redder. "Daniel! Let go off me. I'm gonna call your sister."

Dan didn't listen.

"No!" She said.

"Haven't I told you last time, again. When you caught up to me to get some juice, that from then on, I'll be treating your 'NOs' as a yes?"

Natalie stopped wriggling. "I hate you, Daniel." She said.

Dan laughed. "I'll take that the same way I take your 'No'."

That was it. Natalie gave up. She couldn't take it. She couldn't... hide it anymore? She rested her hands on her side. Dan hugging her gently. He smelled of sweetness, like candy. More accurately, like skittles, and chocolate.

"I hate you Daniel, really really hate you."

"I hate you too, Natalie." Dan released Natalie from the hug. He looked at her.

Natalie looked back. They stared at each other.

"What now? You can go." Dan said. Then he smiled at her.

"I hate you. You're annoying and stupid and ninja-obsessed and childish and irritating and I hate you and you're cute and then there's your stupid green eyes and when you look at me, you smile that cocky grin and you think you can make me fall for you and" Natalie said, talking fast.

"Whoah whoah. I'm not making you fall for me, Princess." Dan said. Then he raised his eyebrows. "Why? Are you falling for me?"

"Of course not!" Natalie said.

"You got to stop all those denials Natalie." Dan joked. He meant it as a joke. He laughed, but he stopped when Natalie rested her head on his chest. He stopped for a moment and looked at the girl in front of him, the same girl who've he fought on for days. That same annoying and beautiful girl.

"Dan." Natalie said, pounding Dan's chest softly. "Why are you so annoyingly adorable?"

Dan answered it with a laugh. "Did you keep the band aids I gave you?"

"This is why you're an idiot. You insert jokey things in a serious conversation." Natalie said.

"I can be serious at times, you know." Dan said. And he patted her head. And Natalie didn't see it, maybe she just felt it, but Dan planted a little kiss on her head.

And in that moment, neither of them could argue with each other.

* * *

**End! **

**How was it guys? Tell me what you think. Reviews. :D**

**Ans some questions. Which is your favorite couple? And favorite moments from this FIC, not just from this chapter.**

**Was is a good end?**


End file.
